Family reunion
by Silken
Summary: Two victims of a carjacking make Toby dig deeper then he wants to. Charlie calls for his help but reading into people's mind is no exact science. Despite the fact that he wants to stay out of things for once, Toby finds out more then he bargained for...
1. About haircuts and carjackings

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately none of the characters are my own and neither is the concept. I am merely borrowing them with the promise of returning them sort of intact...

**Author's note**: My very first fanfiction ever and English is not my mother tongue. Reviews are of course very welcome, but keep those two things in mind please. I haven't got the whole story worked out yet, but I have the basic idea. This story follows the tv-show timeline and is situated somewhere just before the last two episodes. So Charlie and Oz know about Toby's gift, Olivia doesn't and Frank is not in the picture (yet). I may drift off from this point onwards, although I do love the storyline about Toby and his mother on the run or in danger. That will probably be in this story, however, maybe slighty AU...

Anyway, just start reading and tell me what you think. As I said, I haven't made my mind up on the details yet so who knows where this story goes from here. Do bear in mind that I 'like' the main character to get 'thrown around' a bit, so the rating may change later (I am a bit unsure on the whole rating thing, so better safe then sorry). Call me crazy, but Toby can deal with some bumps and bruises right? After all, what superhero doesn't get beaten every now and again... ;-)

**Extra note 1**: Uploading this story screwed up my whole editing. Sorry about that, I tried to correct somewhat, but I am not 100% happy with the result.

**Extra note 2**: My knowledge about medecine and doctors is extremely limited. I try not to go too deep into the whole thing, but seeing as Toby is a paramedic it'll come up every now and then. Don't expect too much of it. Same goes for the police stuff. And seeing as I am not Canadian, I have no idea what Toronto looks like. Places and descriptions are just made up. Deal with it! :-)

**Extra note 3**: Thoughts will be in Italic, you know, the stuff that Toby reads. I find it kind of difficult to really make the mind reading work, so hopefully it's understandable.

Enjoy!

* * *

Friday morning, 9.20 am

The ambulance slowly makes its way through traffic. Toby Logan is staring out the window, barely listening to the rambling of his partner next to him. It's not that he doesn't enjoy Oz' company, but sometimes the man just doesn't know when to stop talking.

"…and I am telling you, man, this new haircut is doing the trick. Just the other day, this blond lady on the street gives me thé look. You know, right." Oz grins and glances over at Toby, raising his eyebrows, waiting for a positive reply. He's met with silence and only then realises his best friend isn't listening at all.

"_Drop-dead gorgeous woman, three o'clock_." Oz tries to match his thoughts with a strong and vivid image. It does the trick.

Toby blinks and unconsciously looks to his right. No woman, and laughter from the seat next to him makes him turn around again. "Very clever. Very funny. Last time ever I tell you a secret." His voice sounds annoyed, but his smile belies his words. He's not sorry he told Osman his deepest secret.

"Any particular reason you're tuning me out?" Oz asks.

"No. No reason, just felt like it," Toby answers somewhat matter-of-factly. "But I did listen to parts of your conversation. You got a haircut you say?" He reaches out and tries to ruffle his hands through Oz' hair.

"Hey man," Oz shies away. "Leave it. Took me half an hour this morning putting it just right."

Toby laughs. A few days ago Oz cut his hair, nothing spectacular, just slighty shorter. He's also put gel in it to make it look all cool and messy but, according to Toby, it's just plain silly. Bits and pieces sticking out everywhere. Oz can't shut up about it.

"A date planned for tonight?" Toby wonders. "You know, with the new hair and all. You must be one lucky guy."

"Are you making fun of me?" Oz looks sideways. "You're making fun of me! Why can't you believe that women now actually look at me? I am telling you, it's the hair!"

"It's the hair alright. But only because it makes you look like an idiot. I mean, how old are you? Spiky hair is for unruly teenagers, not for grown-up paramedics."

"Unruly teenagers?" Oz frowns. "What planet do you come from? Does all the mind reading affect your brain somehow? Spiky hair is cool, man."

"Yes, on sixteen year olds. Just loose the gel, will you?"

"No, the women dig it!"

"Oh and that's why you haven't answered my earlier question on the date for tonight? Tell me, any plans?" Toby looks questioningly at his friend.

"Yes, you and me," Oz is pointing back and forth between the two of them. "We are going for a drink tonight and I'll prove to you that the hair works."

Toby sighs. "Fine, have it your way. But I can't tonight, I promised Liv I'd cook."

Oz snorts, but just as he want to reply there's a call on the radio. Two victims of a carjacking. Toby turns on the sirens as Oz hits the gas. Traffic in front of them magically opens up and the ambulance now speeds forwards.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sir, hello sir? Can you hear me?" Oz claps his hands. An middle-aged man is lying on the ground with a gash on his right eyebrow. "Can you tell me what happened, sir?"

They man looks a bit dazed. "What? No, I don't remember… wha.. What happened?" He tries to sit up, but winces as a stab of pain shoots through his head.

"Woho, sir. Just sit still. You will be okay, it's just a nasty cut. Don't move, we'll take care of you." Oz grabs some paper towels from his kit and starts cleaning the wound.

"This guy will live, Toby. How are things over there?" He looks over his shoulder and sees his friend kneeling down, trying to calm the lady.

"Easy ma'm. Take it easy. You are in shock, just let me take care of you." Toby keeps his voice low and soothing, but they woman is panicking. "Let me have a look at that arm, ma'm, it doesn't look too bad, but it needs taking care off."

He tries to grab the woman's arm, but her movements are frantic and her eyes are slightly wild.

"_Don't do it." _Flash_. "Please, leave him." _Flash_. "No!"_

Toby nearly topples backwards as the strong images invade his mind. The woman takes a hold of his arm and more images enter his brain. _A young kid, ten maybe, frightened. A baby crying. A man shouting._ Images that don't even last a second flash in front of his eyes. He barely has the time to register them all.

"Are you ok?" A police man shakes his shoulder slightly. "_Paramedic fainting, just what I need._"

Toby blinks. He looks up and then nods at the men in uniform. "I'm fine. She caught me unaware, I'll be fine. Thanks."

The woman has calmed down. She is still holding his arm though. "Please, let me see your other arm, ma'm." He gently unleashes her grasp. "Oz, we better take this lady to the hospital, this arm will need some photos."

"Ok, I'll get the stretcher. Sir, we need to take your wife to the hospital. It's nothing too serious, but she needs a check-up. I also want the doctors to have a look at you."

The man, now sitting on the bumper of the ambulance nods, still not really understanding what happened. "Sure, you take care of her. Can I ride with her?"

Oz shakes his head. "You need to ride in the other ambulance, sir. You may have a concussion. Let my colleagues take care of you, we'll take care of your wife."

The man barely reacts. Oz goes for his colleagues and starts explaining what's going to happen. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a familiar brunette duck under the yellow tape that is stretched around the scene.

"Toby! What do you know?" Detective Marks walks over to where the young man is sitting with the wife.

"I am not sure." Toby stands up. "Seems like the husband was hit on the head with something heavy. I am not sure what happened to her, but it looks like her arm may be broken. Other than that, it's shock. They will both be fine physically."

"Ok, that's not what I was talking about." Marks whispers. "I was talking about your sixth sense. You know, any flashes?"

Toby smiles. "Why detective, I appreciate your enthousiasm for my gift. Considering your earlier apprehension about me digging in people's privacy, this is quite the change."

"Don't mock me, Logan." She sounds angry. "I still don't particularly like it that you can read my deepest feelings. However, this is the fourth carjacking this week and they get more reckless every time. Becker is all over me. I need all the info I can get."

"I am not sure I can help this time. The woman is clearly in shock. She is…."

"Did you get any hits from her? Anything that might give away who did this?"

"Hang on. Let me finish. She's in shock, all the flashes I got were rushed. Nothing coherent. I am not even sure it has anything to do with what happened."

"Come on, Logan!" She sounds really angry now. "Give me something. Anything. If ever there was a time to use your power, this is it!"

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way," Toby tries to explain. "I can only read what people are thinking at that exact moment. Give her a couple of hours to calm down a bit and afterwards I'll come with you when you interrogate her. How does that sound?"

Charlie rolls her eyes. "Don't patronise me. Fine, I'll wait. Who cares about my carreer anyway." And she storms off.

"Oh and by the way, I don't read your deepest feelings!" Toby shouts after her.

* * * * * * * * *

Friday morning, hospital, around lunch

"So you didn't get anything from her?" Oz looks up from the hospital papers he's filling in. Toby has that weird look on his face again.

"No, I got a lot. That's just it. Nothing made any sense. There was a kid and a baby. A lot of shouting, some pleading. Nothing of the attack itself though and seeing as Charlie wants to know about the carjacking, I doubt this has any value."

"Says the hero."

"What?"

"Come on Toby. Every time you get flashes and someone's in trouble, you rush into it head-on. Regardless of any danger. And now you'll just let it pass?" Oz shakes his head. "Doesn't sound like you, man. You live for this kind of thing."

"Maybe Charlie is right, maybe I am digging into people's privacy." Toby shrugs. "I mean, look at Daniel and what a mess I made by trying to fix it. Or when I tried to help you find that missing girl. I let a killer go free, for crying out loud!"

The two men walk down the hospital corridor. "My gift isn't all that reliable." Toby continues. "Maybe I should just try harder shutting everyone out again. I managed as a kid, why did it all of a sudden become so hard now?!"

"You're not serious?"

"Serious about what?" A light voice from behind interrupts their conversation.

"Olivia. Always a pleasure to see you." Oz turns around and gives the young doctor his most radiant smile.

"Serious about what?" Olivia repeats.

"About…" Oz desperately glances over at his partner. "About not coming for a drink with me tonight. Apparently he chooses you over me, very unbelievable if you ask me."

Toby rolls his eyes. He doesn't need to read her mind to know that Olivia doesn't believe the story in a heartbeat. "Sorry about him, Liv. He keeps nagging about his hair, wants to show me that he's mister popular with the women now. I told him you and I are having dinner plans tonight."

Olivia stays quiet a few more seconds, but then realises she's not getting the truth out of these guys and decides to drop the matter.

_Will he ever open up to me completely?_ "Good. Don't forget you're doing the cooking. And that doesn't mean ordering in a pizza." With a pointed look in Toby's direction she walks off again.

Toby stares after her for a wile. He didn't mean to catch that last thought, but his guard was somewhat down and Olivia's question sort of floated into his brain. Should he tell her the truth? After all, Oz and Charlie knew about it and they handled it just fine. More or less.

"So, about the carjacking. What are you going to do about it?"

Oz' question pulls him back to reality. Toby shakes his head. "I am not doing anything. I promised Charlie that I'll be there when she interrogates them, but other than that I'm staying out of this one."

His friend doesn't answer, but Toby call feel his eyes burning a hole in his back as he walks towards Detective Marks who's just entered the hospital.

* * * * * * * * * *

"You didn't see who attacked you?" Charlie asks the question for the third time, hoping against hope the answer would be different this time.

Neither the woman nor the man seem to remember much. Yes, they were attacked from behind just as they were about to get into their car. Yes, there were two men. Yes, the men took their keys and drove off with the car. But they didn't see a face, they didn't hear anyone speak, they didn't even see in what direction the guys took off to.

"Think again, please. Anything would help." Her questions are becoming desperate and Charlie hates it. But she needs answers.

Toby is leaning casually against the doorpost in the hospital room. The woman, Helen, indeed has a broken arm. Her husband Tom is sitting in the room next-door, wearing a ridiculously big bandage around his head and dealing with a killer headache but is fine otherwise. Both of them seem more at ease now, but neither have been any helpful so far.

"You must have noticed something. They hit your husband on the head and he was out of it, but you were conscious the whole time." Charlie pushes the lady a bit. This Helen must have seen something.

Toby concentrates on the woman. His pupils dilate a bit and then he's reading her. _A man in a hoody_. Flash. _A baseball bat_. Flash. _"Your keys!"_

"Didn't they ask for your keys?" Toby's question makes both women look up.

"What?" Helen looks confused. _Who's he?_

"You say the men didn't speak, but they must have asked for the car keys?" His eyes drift towards Charlie, silently telling her he got this 'hit'.

The detective turns towards Helen again. "Did you recognize anything about the voice? An accent maybe?"

Helen starts shaking again. "No, no! He didn't speak." _"Give me the keys."_ "They pushed me on the floor." _A hooded man grabbing her arm_. "I couldn't see anything." _His face only inches away from hers._ "Nobody spoke." _"Where are the keys? Now!" _

The images rush in front of Toby's eyes, proving every word Helen says is a lie. _A second guy with a hat on._ Flash. _"Come on, man. Just get the keys. We need to get out of here!"_ Flash. _The hooded man grabs Helen's purse._ Flash. _The man with the hat searches Tom's pockets._ Flash. _"I got them. Let's go."_ Flash. _The hooded man staring at Helen._ Flash. _Richard_.

Sucking in a deep breath Toby tries to regain control over his thoughts. It might sound like fun to be able to read people's mind, but a manual would come in handy sometimes. It's easy to just open up to someone's mind, but once the flood of thoughts streams in, it's hard not to loose yourself in it. Over the years Toby mastered his ability, but when he lets his guard down completely like just now, he always needs a few seconds to disconnect, so to speak.

Looking at him, Charlie could tell the young man was trying to sort out what he just saw. His deep blue eyes were unfocused, his sense of reality lost for moment. She still found the whole mind reading idea rather creepy, but even she had to admit it was damn handy in times like these.

"Toby?" She asks quietly. "You ok?"

The paramedic's eyes focus on hers again. He's back.

"Who's Richard?" Toby looks at Helen now. Charlie frowns at him, but also turns back towards to lady.

Helen, who missed out on Toby reading her mind, stares at him in shock now. _How…? Who is this man?_

"Helen? Are you trying to protect someone?" Charlie kneels down in front of the bed now, looking the woman straight in the eyes. "Do you know who attacked you?"

Helen puts her good hand on her face and starts crying. "He… I didn't know… Why? Please, don't hurt him." She looks at Detective Marks pleadingly.

"Who is Richard?" Charlie's voice sounds firm now.

"He is my son."


	2. The truth

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**T****o my reviewers**: Wow! Never in my wildest dreams did I expect such positive reviews. Thanks to each and every one of you. And apparently the English is not all that bad? Good to know!

Bree1387: I have changed the anonymous review button, thanks for pointing that out!

Me-against-the-world: Does it really bother you, the present tense? I have already written a fair bit, should I change it? I started in the past to be honest, but all of sudden I caught myself writing in the present and it just seemed to work better... Also, as a non-native English speaker, past tenses can be very tricky in their use. So I guess I playing more safe by staying in the present tense. ;-)

mandje: Dank je! ;-) Belg? Of Nederlander/Nederlandse?

BellaRide28: Thanks!

SaraLikeMe: Glad to know I am not the only one who thinks that way then... Hahaha!

**Author's note:** Not much action in this chapter, but I feel this one was needed to explain things a bit. I hope you like it anyway and if you don't, that's fine too. Let me know either way. ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Friday, hospital, 4 pm

Charlie slowly closes the hospital room as she is looking at the photo in her hand. Richard looks like any average teenager, slightly annoyed that he has to pose for the picture. No smile, reluctant eyes, blond untidy hair.

"Did she tell you what happened with her son?" Toby's voice makes her look up.

Before she can answer, Brian Becker's voice sounds loudly in the hallway. "Logan, keep your nose out of police business. Marks, I need a full update on the situation. Four carjackings in the same neighbourhood, the mayor is breathing down my neck."

"Does that have anything to do with the high society standard of the vics?" Charlie tilts her head and smiles knowingly at her boss. "I mean, you coming over here in person to check things out and all."

"Careful Marks," Becker says. "You know as well as I do that we deal with every case in the same professional way."

As he pushes her away from Toby, Charlie adds: "But some get a quicker and more personal treatment, right?"

"Give it up, Marks. Tell me what you got. And by the way, what is that Toby guy doing here once again?"

"Technically, he works here."

"Don't be a smartass, Charlie. He's linked to too many of our cases already. Seems to know too much for his own good." Becker looks over her shoulder and sees Toby leaving through the double doors of the hospital entrance.

"Actually, he's been a great help." Charlie continues. "The woman was in shock, Toby managed to get through to her. Thanks to him I have a picture of at least one of the attackers." Charlie waves the photograph in front of the man's face.

Becker angrily rips the picture out of her hands. "The case. From the beginning. Now."

Charlie raises her hands. "Fine." She opens the file she's been holding. "Four carjackings. High society neighbourhood, so very expensive cars." She narrows her eyes. "Not that the vics can't afford to loose them." She adds quietly.

"Marks!" Becker's voice booms in her ears. "Stick with the facts. If I want your opinion I'll ask for it!"

"More or less the same MO. They attack from behind, steal the keys, take off with the car. Everything happens in mere seconds. Before anyone realises what's going on, it's over. No one ever sees their faces and they hardly say a word."

"Not this time?"

"No." Charlie closes the file. "I guess they didn't count on the wife being there as well. She recognised one of the guys as her son, Richard, but by that time the husband was already out cold. She tried to reason with the guy, but a second man spurred Richard on. They found the keys and took off."

"So, this Richard just clubbed his father over the head?" Becker whistles between his teeth.

"Well, Helen insists it was the other guy who hit her husband. And Tom Evans is Richard's stepfather. His biological father died about ten years ago."

"Still. These are his parents, biological or not. Guess there are some troubles in the family?" The man looks at his female detective.

"There are. Richard was only nine when his father died, but they were very close. He didn't deal well with the old man's passing. His mother and her new boyfriend didn't help matters either."

"Did he hurt the kid?" Becker sounds unconvinced.

Charlie shakes her head. "Nope. They got another child. Two actually, though I think the last one wasn't exactly planned." She snorts, but quickly cuts it off when her boss is about to shout her down again.

"Guess Richy felt left out, especially since he just lost his father." She continues quickly. "He hit his teenage years, didn't have anywhere to go with his troubles, got in touch with the wrong crowd, dropped out of school, ran away a few times. Last few months he only showed up at home occasionally, asking for money."

"But it never was enough, was it? Drugs?"

"Not sure. Helen nearly exploded when I brought it up. But from what I could tell she didn't know much about anything concerning her oldest son, so it could be."

"So Richard is part of a street gang. They steel expensive cars and probably sell them on the black market. And they don't mind using violence." Becker makes a short summary. "Any ideas where they hang out?"

Charlie shrugs her shoulders. "As I said, the mother doesn't know what her son is up to." She waits a heartbeat. "Maybe Toby can help? He knows his way around on the street."

Expecting another outburst, Charlie is surprised to see her boss consider the option. "Not a bad idea, Marks. It may be easier for him than for a cop, just keep him on a tight leash. Make sure he doesn't go running around by himself."

* * * * * * * * * *

Friday evening, Toby's place, 8.30 pm

"Toby, this is delicious!" Olivia's just finished her dinner, all but licking the last drops of sauce from her plate.

"And you haven't even tried dessert." Toby smiles. He's not an amazing cook, but he does know how to make simple things taste very nice.

"What are we having?"

"Chocolate mousse. Nothing special, but a fine recipe from my last foster home." Toby opens the fridge and takes out the two glasses.

Olivia tries a first spoonful and can't hide the twinkle in her eyes. This is exactly what she likes about Toby Logan. He's mysterious, withdrawn and hard to read, but with every date she discovers something she didn't know before. His cooking for example.

"Why did you order a pizza last time? Your cooking is great."

"Can't a guy have his secrets?" He asks coyly.

_It sure would be nice to know at least some of them._ "It's why I stay with you, I suppose." Olivia offers him a spoon of her chocolate. "You are as irresistible as your home-made cooking."

As he swallows the chocolate, Toby feels annoyed about her thoughts invading his mind. When did his telepathy become so hard to control? Maybe he should contact Ray and ask for some extra mind training.

"Toby?" Her loud voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Sorry, I wasn't there for a second." He apologizes. "What did you ask?"

Olivia sighs. "I wanted to know what else you had in mind for the rest of the evening?" _And where did you drift off to this time?_

"I thought we could spend the night at home." Toby ignores her mind interfering with his. "Watch a dvd, open a nice bottle of red and let the night take us wherever it wants to."

"Hmm, sounds great." _How do you always know exactly what to say, Toby Logan? _She slides off her chair and sneaks into his lap. "We could also skip the movie and help the night along a bit."

Her lips are soft, her tongue exploring his mouth. His hands slide over her body, slipping underneath her skirt. He stands up and takes her with him, carrying her over to the couch. He fumbles with the zipper on her dress and they both stumble on the couch in fits of laughter.

She lifts up his arms and takes off his shirt before she reaches down to undo his jeans. Toby can barely keep his hands off her, stroking her breasts and planting kisses in her neck. A few minutes later they are both naked, completely loosing themselves in one another. Toby doesn't even care whose thoughts he's dealing with.

As they lay intertwined in each other's arms an hour later, nothing needs to be said. Toby sighs, closes his eyes and strokes Olivia's arms unconsciously. He feels guilty about not telling her about his gift. This woman obviously loves him, and he loves her, so she deserves to know the truth.

His cell phone rings and he swears. Shit. "Sorry Liv, I must have forgotten to turn it off."

Olivia slowly gets up, her long hair framing her face. "Don't worry about it." _After this episode I can forgive you just about anything._ She gives him a quick kiss before she gets up and pulls a shirt over her head. "We should clean up the dishes anyway."

Toby reaches for his jeans and takes out his phone. 'One missed call.' Charlie? What does she want on a Friday night? "You mind me giving Detective Marks a quick call back? Maybe she wants to know something about the carjacking case."

_Don't push it, boy_. "Why would she call you about that?" Olivia asks. "It's weekend, Toby, I am sure the detective can do her job without you." She puts the stash of dishes in the sink and sweeps the table with a wet tablecloth.

At that moment Toby's cell rings again. Ignoring Olivia's annoyed looks, he pushes the answer button. "Hello Charlie."

"Toby, am I interrupting your evening?"

"What is it, detective?"

"I am, aren't I? Toby, I am sorry. I'll call you tomorrow."

"No, just say what you need to say. We're talking already anyway." Toby throws Olivia an apologetic look, hoping she will forgive him, before standing up and trying to put his jeans back on.

"Ok," Charlie continues. "Do you have some time tomorrow to come with me and have a look around on the streets?"

"What for?" Toby finally manages to get the jeans over his hips, while holding his cell phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Richard lives on the street. Becker thinks it may be easier for you to try and make contact with the street kids. Me being a cop usually scares the crap out of them."

"Listen Charlie. I don't think that's a good idea." Toby glances at Olivia who is now filling the sink with water rather noisily. "My 'talent' is not that reliable." He whispers. "Maybe I shouldn't get involved in this one."

"For crying out loud, Logan! For weeks you run in and out my office with these vague stories about people needing help. Now I finally know what is all about and when I actually ask for your help, you get cold feet."

"What? No! That's not it." Toby stutters. Olivia looks up. He turns away.

"Look, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Charlie doesn't give him time to object. "10 am ok for you? I'll see you then." And without waiting for an answer she shuts down the connection.

Toby stares at his phone.

"What did she want?" Olivia's voice has lost its sweetness. _And don't tell me it's work related. You're not a freaking cop_.

Right then Toby makes the decision. He can't get out of this one without Olivia suspecting him of having an affair. "Liv, I need to tell you something. Please sit down." As she walks over to the couch, he is wondering how exactly he should break this.

"Ok, this is going to sound strange, but please give me a chance to explain. And promise me you won't freak out. Remember that this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you."

"Toby, will you just tell me what is going on?" _"You're seeing that detective, I knew it."_

"Right, right." He can't bear looking into her eyes. "Here it goes. I am a telepath."

When Olivia doesn't react, Toby looks up. She is staring at him and all of a sudden bursts out laughing. "Sure Toby. When I said it feels like you could read my mind, I didn't mean quite that literally."

"But I am being serious."

"_This is unbelievable."_

"I know."

Olivia jumps up. "What? I didn't say…" _"You read my mind?"_

"Yes, Olivia, I can read your mind. Please sit down." Toby is also standing now and tries to grab a hold of his girlfriend. But she steps back.

"Hang on." Olivia splutters. "Wait a second. This is not a joke, is it?" _"Oh my god!"_ "You know exactly what I am thinking?"

"Olivia please, this doesn't change anything. I am not a freak or anything."

"Can you shut it off?" She asks. She is still backing up, hitting the table behind her. "I mean, are you in my mind all the time? Is there anything I can hide from you?"

"Yes. No. And probably not." Toby answers each one of her questions as truthfully as he can. Olivia is taking this a lot harder than Oz or Charlie. God, what did he do?!

"_Did you ever truly love me?"_

"Of course I did. I mean, I still do!"

"Stay out of my mind!" Olivia is nearly shouting now.

"Sorry. Look, Olivia, I love you. That hasn't got anything to do with me being a telepath." Toby tries to explain.

"Toby." Her voice becomes soft and defeated. "How can I know that? How do I know that everything you say and do, isn't a reaction to my own thoughts and feelings that you can read? How do I know any of it is true and sincere?"

"I need you to trust me." Toby finally manages to take a hold of her. "Look at me Olivia. Look me in the eyes and see for yourself. Please, trust me."

The doctor looks up. Deep blue eyes are pleading with her. For the very first time Olivia realises there is no secret in them, no façade, no holding back. Toby has shared his most vulnerable secret and is begging her to believe him.

Her hand reaches out, touching his cheek. "I do trust you. And I believe you." She drops her hand again. "But I need some time to deal with this." _"And I hope I wake up tomorrow and realize this is all a dream." _Her hand flies to her mouth. "You read that! Sorry, I don't mean it that way."

Toby laughs softly. "It's ok. Thoughts are a weird thing. If you need some time on your own, I understand. Just come back to me afterwards, I'll be waiting."

He watches as she gets dressed. A soft kiss on his cheek and then she's gone. Toby sighs. He really hopes he made the right decision.


	3. Who's Victor?

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**Author's note**: More and more people seem interested in this story... Wow! A big thanks to all of you! Some more action in this chapter, nothing too bad, with a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. The story is drifting off slightly from what I first had in mind, but I do feel it's working out. I hope you will all keep reading and reviewing, it's much appreciated.

Bree1387: It was my intent to sort of 'write' an episode. Nothing too fancy for my first fanfic, pretty straightforward. So I am glad it comes over the right way. About Olivia. I felt in the show that she accepted the truth too easily, they could have worked that out a bit more. After all, it is a big deal! Hopefully you'll like my idea of how it should go. But don't worry: I am not a big fan of romances either, so there won't be too much of that in the story... ;-)

BellaRide: Thank you. I try to update a chapter every evening but no promises...

Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday, 9.30 am

Toby sits on the stairs leading up to his apartment. He barely slept last night. His thoughts kept drifting off to Olivia and his decision to tell her. Strangely enough he feels relieved that she knows, no more hiding, but he wonders what her next move will be. Does she love him enough to accept this weird talent of his?

He's pretty sure she won't tell anyone, who would believe her anyway? However, can she still look at him the same way? And she was right about one thing last night: reading her thoughts sure makes the relationship easier on his part. How can he prove his feelings are true?

Toby sighs and closes his eyes. Remembering the techniques Ray taught him all those years ago he lets his mind wander for a while. Random thoughts from passers-by float into his brain.

"_I should go and pick up some flowers. Rita will kill me." _Flash_. "Bus leaves in five minutes, I'll never make it!" _Flash_. "Dentist, I hate it. Why do they work on a Saturday anyway?" _

He opens and closes his fist, slowly pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. It's remarkably easy, considering how frustrated he used to be as a kid when the unwanted minds kept invading his.

As he takes a deep breath, he slowly opens his eyes and clenches his fist. All of a sudden it's quiet. No more thoughts. Toby smiles. Apparently he still knows how to do it, it's just a matter of concentration. Now, if he could only keep this up 24/7, then he can go back to his fairly quiet life in the shadows.

"You're up bright and early on a Saturday."

Toby was so busy shutting everyone out that he didn't even notice Charlie parking her car just down the street. She is now standing right in front of him. He has to look up from where he's sitting and narrow his eyes to make out her face against the rising sun behind her.

"Good morning to you too." He says. "Since you didn't give me a chance to say no yesterday on the phone, I figured this must be important, so I decided to get up nice on time. Especially for you, Detective Marks." Toby stands up and dusts off his butt.

"Right?!" Charlie is unsure whether or not he's pulling her leg.

"And I couldn't sleep last night." Toby adds nonchalantly.

"Right!" Charlie slaps him on the shoulder. He was having a go at her and she fell for it. "Come on. Let's go." She walks back to her car.

"Hey," Toby says as he follows her. "You didn't bring me a coffee. Isn't that what partners do for one another? You police officers always bring a cup of coffee to work. Where's mine?"

A smile is plastered on his face as Charlie heavily slams her car door shut. He throws her a look through the window before he opens his own door and gets in.

* * * * * * * * * *

Saturday, 11.50

"This is ridiculous," Charlie says not for the first time. "What was I thinking when I suggested this to Becker? And you are no help at all." That last sentence is directed at her unwilling partner for the day.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Toby asks her. "It's not my fault that no one knows where those guys may be."

"Come on, Logan! Don't tell me your radar hasn't picked up any clues that might be useful."

"To tell you the truth, no. It hasn't." He answers. "And reading a mind isn't all that cool either. You do know I have tried for years to NOT read someone's mind. And I was doing just fine back then, thank you."

Charlie's eyebrows fly upwards. "You're kidding right? You can know whether or not someone is lying, who can say that? And those people don't even realise what you're doing, so no harm."

"But that's it, isn't it?" Toby becomes agitated now. "I mean, look at you. Just a few weeks ago you threw all your morals about privacy in my face. And here you are today practically begging me to invade people's mind."

"You may actually hold the key to solving this case and you ignore your nature-given gift?"

"Don't be overdramatic. The only reason I am here is because I make your job easier. I can dig into one's mind and give you the solution."

"All with good intentions." Charlie defends herself, realising he's right but not ready to admit that just yet.

"But you can't deny that you are using my gift for your own purposes. And do your good intentions make it all right? Does that mean you can throw your privacy principles out of the window?" Without meaning to Toby's voice has risen to the point where people start giving them strange looks.

Charlie grabs his arms and pulls him in a more quiet side street. "What's up, Logan? Why the change of heart all of a sudden? You were always the first one to go and investigate one of your telepathic hunches."

Toby avoids her eyes. "I told Olivia last night. She didn't take it all that well."

"Sorry to hear that." Charlie releases her grip on his arm. "Did you guys break up?"

"I don't know really." Toby shrugs. "She needed some time alone, wanted to think it over. Besides, I am not sure we were that big of a couple to begin with."

"Oh, quit feeling sorry for yourself, Logan!" Her sarcastic voice makes him look at her again. "Look, you did the right thing. The woman obviously loves you, I don't need to be a telepath to see that. Give her some time and she'll come running back into your arms."

"Thank you for the pep talk, very reassuring." Toby walks away again, slightly annoyed at being told off by the female detective.

"By the way," Charlie grins. "Couldn't you read her mind to see how she really felt about the whole situation? I mean, it's not like she can hide anything for you."

"You are getting too comfortable with this, you know." Toby answers angrily.

"Come on, Logan, it was a joke!" She runs after the paramedic.

When she reaches the young man, he all of a sudden steps back, holding his head in his hands. "Toby?" Charlie touches his shoulder, but she can see his eyes loose their focus.

_A man in a hoody_. Flash. _A girl begging._ Flash _"Don't do it."_ Flash. _The man staring at her._ Flash. _"I have to."_ Flash.

Slowly coming back to reality, Toby turns around. A young woman is staring at them from behind a newspaper stand. When she catches him looking back, she starts walking away.

"Wait!" Toby runs after her, Charlie following on his heels. The girl rounds a corner, but they easily catch up with her. "Wait. We need to talk to you."

"I saw you asking questions." The girl carefully studies them. She is wearing a short top on a black skirt. She tries to grab her cigarettes from her purse but her hands are shaking slightly and she puts the package away again.

Charlie shows her the picture of Richard. "Do you know this man? Have you ever seen him?"

_A couple kissing._

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Toby quickly jumps to the right conclusion. "And he's in trouble."

The girl stares at him with an expression of utter confusion on her face.

"_Easy Toby. You're not supposed to know things like this. You'll scare her away."_ Charlie's thoughts cause him to back up a bit.

"Just tell us what you know, we can help him. My friend here is a police officer." Toby nods at Charlie. "I am Toby. What is your name?"

The young woman waits a few moments longer and then makes up her mind. "Brenda."

"Ok, Brenda. What can you tell us about Richard?"

"Rich is in trouble. He's in over his head! The cars were supposed to solve things, but Victor still wants more. Rich wanted out, but they don't let him go!" Once she starts talking, Brenda speaks quickly and barely makes any sense.

"Hang on a second. Slow down. Start from the beginning." Charlie interrupts the girl.

Brenda seems thrown off a bit by the rude interruption and glances at Toby. He smiles at her. "It's ok. Just ignore her."

"_Thanks for that."_ Toby feels Charlie's eyes on his face, but refuses to look at her. He manages to keep his features straight as he urges the girl to keep going.

"I met Richard a year ago. He was hanging out with Victor's crowd." _A tall, bald man, mid twenties_. "I am a waitress in a bar they often visit and Rich was so friendly. Not one of the usual machos Victor has around him. Rich seemed so out of place with them."

Brenda drifts off a bit and Toby pulls her attention back to their case. "Where do the carjackings come in?"

"When Rich and I became serious, he wanted to leave the gang. Victor wasn't too happy about that one. Said Richard owed him everything. It was Victor who took him in when Rich ran away from home and all that. If he wanted out, he needed to pay. Richard's parents are loaded so he went to ask them for money."

Brenda gets a hard stare in her eyes. "Cheap bastards didn't give him enough. He asked them a few times, but it was never enough. So Victor tells him he knows a way to make some easy money and he can pay him back that way."

Toby nods. "The carjackings. Victor ordered him to steal some cars, he would sell them."

"Yes," Brenda agrees. "Victor even made him steal the car from his parents, you know, seeing as they wouldn't pay up anyway. Serves them right." The last statement is said without remorse.

"Right. But he gets caught. His mother recognises him." Charlie tries to keep the story going.

"Victor was so pissed!" Brenda keeps ignoring the detective, aiming her attention at Toby.

"And then what? You said Richard is in trouble?" Toby asks.

Brenda nods and tears spring in her eyes. "Victor told him yesterday Rich owes him big time now that the cops will come looking for him. I am not sure what exactly he needs to do, but I know it's dangerous. Rich wouldn't say anything, but I could tell from the look on his face that he was scared."

"Do you know where Victor lives?"

"In that old building two blocks further down. There's a big garage next to it. It's an abandoned apartment, where more street kids find a place to sleep."

"I know where it is." Toby says to the detective.

"_Don't tell me you used to live there as well."_ He shrugs at that thought and gives her a small nod. Charlie's expression changes to one of compassion. Toby ignores it.

"Thank you, Brenda. We'll help Richard, ok? Have you got a place to go to? Somewhere safe?"

"Yes, I live with some girlfriends. Victor doesn't know where. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." The girl barely looks older than 16, but sounds like she's been dealing with the dangers of the street for a while.

For a second Toby considers taking her home with him, but at the same moment realises he's being ridiculous. This girl actually doesn't seem to be too bad off. He can't safe everyone, can he now?

* * * * * * * * * *

Saturday, 7.30 pm

Toby is standing in front of the big building. On the outside it looks old and rundown but he knows it's nothing compared to how it looks inside. All in all, the apartment is only good for one thing: to be destroyed. It's hardly a safe place to live.

That afternoon Charlie had gone to the office to look up more about Victor. The guy has been arrested a few times for small offences: theft, breaking and entering, drunk driving. Nothing big recently but the cops always kept him on their radar. His status on the street has grown and he's one of bigger players now.

Charlie was going to come back with some more officers tonight, to have a good look around the place. She had forbidden Toby to investigate on his own.

He isn't deliberately ignoring her orders, but ever since Brenda brought up the place, Toby is haunted by memories about his times on the street. He feels drawn to the place. He had indeed lived in that apartment for a few weeks, sleeping in between junkies and alcoholics on a stained and sorry excuse for a mattress.

He is leaning against a tree as he watches the house, lost in memories of a difficult childhood. When Richard enters the building, he nearly misses him. Without thinking he follows the man through the open doors.

"Hey man! Wait. I need to ask you something."

The man turns around questioningly. "What do you want?" "_And who are you?"_

"My name is Toby. I met Brenda, she told me you're in trouble."

"_What the …?"_ "Just get lost! I don't know you." Richard turns around and moves to the stairs.

Toby stops him. "Look, your girlfriend is worried about you. I can help you, I have friends in the police department. They can offer you protection against Victor and his gang."

"_Police? Shit. Victor will kill me."_ "I am fine, ok?! I don't know what you are talking about and I don't need any help."

"I know what you are going through," Toby continues. "I used to live on the streets, I know what it's like. You want to get away, I can help with that."

Richard hesitates. Suddenly he looks over Toby's shoulder. His eyes widen with shock, but before Toby has the time to turn around, something hard connects with the side of his head. As an image of baseball bat drifts into his mind, he looses consciousness.


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**Author's note**: I have changed the rating. This chapter has a lot more action and angst in it. Having no personal experience with fights or anything, I do hope I wrote it somewhat believable... Hopefully everything will all make sense as I am still struggling sometimes with the mind reading (it sure is easier showing it on tv than writing it in words!) I may also have pictured the streets a tougher world to live in than they are, I wouldn't know, but it's how I like to see it. Call it "writer's freedom"... ;-)

BellaRide: Thank you!

SaraLikeMe: Hahaha! Yes, those tv-characters should know better by now. ;-) I also think future seasons should work out Toby's past and the Maya storyline, it has a lot of potential. In my story there will probably only be vague references to Toby's past, but who knows how it may turn out... And I decided to keep writing in the present (of course being consistent with it!) Thank you for the comment!

Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday, old apartment block, around midnight

His eyes adjust slowly to his dark surroundings. Only seconds before did Toby wake up, his head screaming. He can feel a trace of dried-up blood sticking to his left cheek and all the way down his neck. As he tries to reach out and stand up, he realises his hands are tied behind his back.

It feels strangely familiar. _Two teenagers_. Flash. _"You are getting what you deserve, Logan."_ Flash. _His hands bound_. Flash. _The kids beating him up_. Flash. _Rain pouring down_. Flash. _Pain_.

Pushing down a wave of panic and suppressing the old memories Toby tries to figure out where he is. At least a couple of hours must have past since he entered the old apartment block because he can see the dark sky through the dirty window. He struggles to get into a sitting position, but his bound hands make him clumsy and uncoordinated.

He finally manages to sit up and take a look around. Suddenly the door opens. The sharp light from the hallway momentarily blinds him. Before he can fully recover from his temporary blindness, a swift kick in his ribcage makes him double over.

"Don't think about trying any tricks!" A warning voice sounds close by.

Struggling to catch his breath, Toby shakes his head. A hand forcefully grabs a chunk of his hair and pulls his head backwards. The head wound opens up again and Toby can feel fresh blood dripping down his face.

"Who are you?" A bald man is standing in the doorway. "I don't like people asking questions about me in the street. What do you want? You're not a cop, are you? I recognize a cop from miles away. Tell me, who the hell are you?"

The guy holding his head gives Toby a rough shake. "You should answer if you know what's good for you."

Out of the corner of his eyes Toby can vaguely make out the man at the door. "You are Victor?" Toby's voice sounds strange to his own ears, a bit raspy.

"How do you know me?" The bald man takes a few steps towards Toby, apprehension in his eyes.

Toby coughs before he answers. "I know all about you, Victor, about the car thefts."

"_How does he know about that?" _"You haven't answered my question. Who are you and what do you want?" Victor is standing right in front of him now, towering over the kneeling form on the ground.

Another shake and Toby grimaces in pain. "Doesn't matter who I am. But I am working with the police and they know all about you as well. They can be here any minute now looking for me." It's a lame threat. Charlie doesn't know he was near the building this night. Even if she comes to inspect the block, she has no idea Toby's there.

Victor and his mates start laughing. _Charlie's cleavage_. Flash. _Her angry eyes_. Flash. _"I'm watching you, Victor."_ Flash. _Charlie leaving the building_. Toby closes his eyes in defeat. Charlie has already been there.

"I doubt very much you're working with the police." Victor kneels down. "They graced us with a visit earlier today and they didn't seem to be looking for one of their own. Sorry to call your bluff, mate, but I get the feeling there is no one coming for you." He reaches in his pockets.

Hearing a click and feeling something sharp against his neck, Toby quickly opens his eyes again. The sneering face of the bald man is only inches from his. "Would anyone miss you, I wonder?" Victor's hand is holding a knife, moving it threateningly over his neck.

Toby tries to pull away. The gang member behind him however twists his hand a bit harder in Toby's hair and puts his knee against the bound man's shoulder blades so there is no way to go. Steadying his breathing Toby tries to keep a brave face.

But the old memories wash over his mind. Memories he can't deal with right now. They clash with the strong flashes he unwillingly receives from the tall man in front of him. Things that happened in the past mingle with unspoken threats that may occur in the future. His breathing quickens and Toby has a hard time focusing on reality.

"You're just going to slit my throat?" He shouts. "Come on, Victor. Stealing a few cars, right. But killing a man in cold blood? That a life sentence, man."

Victor holds his gaze for a few minutes and then stands up again, pocketing the knife. "You know what? You're right. You may still come in handy later, alive that is. Don't mistake me for being a nice guy though. You try anything stupid…"

He leaves the threat hanging. "Make sure he can't get away and keep him quiet," he orders his group. "Meet me downstairs. It's time we have a talk with dear Richard." And he leaves.

Still reeling from the chaos in his mind, Toby barely registers that two men are dragging him backwards. They pull him up and push him roughly into the wall. An extra rope around his arms and torso connects his body firmly to a pipe behind him. The cord around his hands digs deeper into his skin when he puts up a fruitless fight.

"Give it up, boy. You ain't going nowhere!" The blond street kid eyes Toby for a minute. "You know what, guys? I don't think this one will just sit here nice and quietly."

The other gang members look at him expectantly. Toby doesn't even need their telepathic vibes to know that these kids have a lust for blood. He can smell alcohol in the air, never a good sign.

"You are going to be trouble, aren't you?" The guy sneers. When Toby doesn't react, he slaps him hard in the face. The others start cheering.

Toby slowly moves his head back, licking the blood from his mouth where his lip has split. He tries to focus on the blond in front of him, but he's mentally tired from concentrating on keeping his mind closed off.

"I don't think your boss would appreciate you being late for the meeting." Toby still manages to say defiantly.

His sarcastic comment earns him another slap. "He said to keep you quiet. That's exactly what we're doing. He'll understand we need to teach you a lesson when you give us trouble." Everyone nods.

Out of nowhere a fist connect with Toby's gut and he gasps for breath, leaning forward as far as the rope allows him. He doesn't get the time to recover before a second blow follows. His last control on his mental ability is lost and vivid images dance in front of his eyes. Past and present. He can't tell the difference anymore as more punches are aimed at his helpless body.

Someone suddenly pulls his head up again. This time Toby's eyes don't find their focus anymore. His pupils are dilated and all he can see are the brutal pictures in his mind and glimpses of the jeering faces around him.

"Dude, what did you take?" They guy holding Toby's head stares at his eyes. "Are you high or something?" Everyone is now studying him. "I guess you're not going to be any trouble after all." Laughter all around.

The man lets go and Toby's head lolls down. In his mind's eye he can see the arm coming, but there is nothing he can do to prevent another fist from connecting with his stomach. He doubles over again.

And then it's quiet. The men leave and with them their thoughts are gone. Toby slowly lifts his head up and tries to gather his bearings; relaxing in the silence he's been offered. His mind is exhausted, some shreds of the memories still lingering; his body is screaming.

The physical pain he didn't fully register before is now catching up with him. He has trouble standing on his own two feet and instead leans into the cords that keep him upright. The rope around his hands has now cut his skin and blood is sipping through his fingers.

Drifting somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness Toby is wondering how he's going to get out of this one. And what else do these guys have in store for him? For once he's sorry he ignored Charlie's advice.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sunday, Toby's apartment, 11.30 am

Olivia is pacing in Toby's hallway. She wants to knock, but holds back every time she lifts her arm. She had been laying awake most of the night and she still doesn't know how she feels about Toby's gift.

It sounds so unreal. Her boyfriend can read minds. Even saying it out loud nearly causes her to laugh out. This is something for a science fiction movie, for a supernatural tv-show. It's not something she expected to be dealing with in her every day life.

She stops in front of his door again. Does she really want to go through with this? He can see into her mind for crying out loud. How can they ever have a normal relationship? He has and always will have an unfair advantage over her.

Olivia wants to trust him. She really does. But can she trust herself? Will she not always have second thoughts about his intentions? Will she not always be on her guard around him? How can she honestly say she's ok with this?

Turning around she walks out of the apartment again.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sunday, old apartment, 5 pm

Charlie is grumpy. It's supposed to be her day off, but Becker insisted she keeps working on the carjacking case personally. Yesterday, she and her team had a look around in the old building Brenda mentioned. They met Victor. An arrogant, twenty-something bald man, who seemed to be expecting them.

She had hoped they would find Richard with him, but that hope was in vain. The whole raid had been a joke really. They didn't find any stolen cars in the garage, no one was cooperating whatsoever and Victor all but laughed in their faces when they had to leave empty-handed.

This case is starting to annoy Charlie. There is no evidence against Victor, only the statement of a questionable waitress. They have no idea what exactly is supposed to happen, nor when it is happening. They don't know how many people are involved. In short, they hardly know anything and it is irritating Charlie to no end.

She knows the only reason she is sitting in this stupid car all day watching the building's entrance, is because the victims of the stolen vehicles have enough money to demand whatever the hell they want. Charlie has never been a big fan of the rich and famous, but her dislike has now reached an absolute deep.

"We should just arrest the whole lot in there for squatting and be done with it." She snaps angrily at her colleague in the car.

"And then they spend a night in jail, we get to fill in a ton of papers and two days later they're back." He retorts dryly.

Charlie rolls her eyes. "I know, I was just saying…" She shifts in her seat. "These carjackings are not exactly the most important thing we've ever worked on. In any other case we would be at the office, try to find more evidence, interrogate people. But because the mayor is scared to loose his seat in the next elections, we are sitting here trying to catch these guys in the act of doing God-knows-what, relying on the mere accusation of some random street girl."

The police officer smiles. "You mean, you would probably be off working some or other exotic murder case right now, talk tactics with the big boss, solve the puzzle, be the great hero and enjoy a beautiful day off afterwards. Me on the other hand, I would probably still be right where I am."

The statement causes Charlie to choke on her cold drink. "Sorry Davis, that's not how I intended to make it sound." She wipes the sticky drops from her face. "This stake-out just feels so useless."

The other man nods. "Welcome to my world, detective."

Glancing sideways Charlie notices the broad grin on her colleague's face. He's joking, but Charlie realises she's acting like a spoiled little brat. "Let's just keep an eye out, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, ma'm." And they both start laughing.

Half an hour later they see Victor come out of the apartment. Casually leaning against the wall, he seems to be waiting for someone. A small black guy walks over to him and they start a conversation before they re-enter the building together. If they noticed the police officers across the street, they didn't show it.

"Great, now what?" Charlie debates whether they should follow the men inside or wait it out a bit longer.

"Well, I'm not sure," Davis says. "But I can tell you that the black guy is Jason Denver. He's known in the streets for his good quality drugs. He's been arrested a few times, but he's smart enough never to carry too much of the stuff with him. Other people do the dirty work and he cashes in."

"You're kidding? Drugs?" Charlie looks at him. "This Victor sure gets around: stealing cars, selling drugs. I suppose that's where Richard comes in."

"I'm pretty sure Jason only trusts his own men to sell his stuff on the streets, but maybe he needs someone to import a load of drugs into the country." The agent shrugs. "Whatever his plans, Victor is walking a fine line. Jason is not the guy to mess around with. He's not giving second chances when things go wrong."

"Charming lot, aren't they?" The female detective sinks back in her seat. "Let's just wait and see what happens."


	5. Where is he?

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**Author's note**: Seems like every one out there is still enjoying the story, thank you all so much! At one point the story became a bit complicated, but don't worry, I have it in my head now. I know where I want to take it so it should all work out. Keep reading, keep reviewing. You cannot imagine how rewarding that is!

BellaRide28: Yes, Charlie does care about him, especially now that she understands his power and the responsibility he feels because of it. And Olivia? Well, guess you have to keep reading... But it may be slightly harder for her to accept it than they played it out in the series. I am not a big fan of romances, but I do like the dynamics between a couple trying to be together and yet pushing each other away all the time... ;-)

lookingatstars: I am glad I'm not the only one! Lol. We do love them to bits, don't we?!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunday, old apartment block, 9 pm

Toby is testing his bonds again. He has tried before and this time it's no different: they are too strong to break. He's only causing more blood to drip from his chaffed wrists. Victor's gang members had come to check up on him earlier that day, giving him a few sips of cool water. Toby barely registered it at that point, his mind and body still trying to recover from the whole ordeal.

At some point during the day he must have lost consciousness, because once again he can see the dark sky outside. He's spent the last half hour steadying his breathing, as much as the restricting bounds allow him, and regaining control of his ability. And while his body is still aching all over, at least his mind is now at peace.

Outside the door he can hear voices. He can't make out what they are saying and for a second he plays with the idea of letting his mind wander. However tempting it may sound though, Toby knows his grasp on his telepathy is minimal and he doesn't want to loose control again.

There's only one option left. It's not a great one, but if he wants to get out of this situation he needs to take some risks. "Hey, hello! Is someone there? Hello! Can you hear me? Please, I am locked up in here! Anyone? Hello!"

The moment the door opens, Toby realises he's made a mistake. The blond kid from the night before storms into the room. "What do you think you're doing?" He hits Toby hard around the head, effectively shutting him up. "You think anyone will come and safe you?"

"What do you want with me?" Toby asks. "Hey, tell me. What is Victor up to?"

"Shut up!" The blond looks around the room, searching for something.

"Come on, man. This is kidnapping, you don't want to go to jail for that? If you keep me here and the cops find out, who do you think will do the time?" Toby rambles on. "You think Victor will save your butt and confess? No, he will rat you out and you know it. You could probably make a deal with the police about the car theft, but kidnapping is a whole new level of crime, man."

"I said, shut up!" Another cuff on the head.

When Toby looks up again he notices the kid seems to have found what he was looking for. Picking up a dirty rag he walks over to where Toby is standing. Before the latter can say another word, the cloth is pressed over his mouth and tied securely behind his head. Toby struggles and tries to scream, but only some muffled sounds leave his mouth.

The blond guy smiles and starts leaving the room. "Don't worry. Victor hasn't forgotten about you."

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, police department, 9.15 am

"No, we haven't located your car yet, but I can assure you, my people are doing their utmost to find the vehicle." Becker is talking to Tom and Helen Evans. The couple is sitting at his desk, a nanny waiting in the entrance hall with the baby and his bigger brother.

"I hope you are, Detective Becker," the man says. "The mayor is a close friend of mine and he told me this case has absolute priority."

"Of course, sir." Becker keeps a smile on his face, but inwardly he's sighing. Charlie was right about some people being more equal than others. "Top priority. I have my best detective on the case." He points at the brunette's back next to the copying machine. "She has all her attention on this one."

Helen Evans hesitates for a moment and then asks: "And what about Richard? I mean, he's a good kid, he really is. He's just hanging out with the wrong people and…" Her voice breaks.

"I am sure we can work something out, Mrs Evans." Becker reassures her. "If he cooperates with the police, maybe we can make a deal."

"That boy is trouble, always has been," Tom says, ignoring the hurt look from his wife. "We tried, detective, we did, but Richard is stubborn and difficult. He never accepted me as his new father and always found ways to work against me."

"He had lost his dad," Helen interrupts, but her husband doesn't seem to hear her.

"I got him into the best school in town and the spoiled brat just runs off! If he thinks he can make it on his own, fine. But then he shows up at our doorstep asking for money, always more. I told him he wouldn't be getting anymore and the idiot goes and steals my car."

"Tom!" His wife is now shouting at him. "Don't you talk about my son that way! How dare you?!"

"He put us both in the hospital, Helen!"

"Please," Becker intervenes before the situation gets out of control. "We are all a bit upset and saying things we don't mean. Why don't you go home and I promise I'll call you as soon as I know more."

The couple stands up and shakes his hand. "Thank you, Detective. We're sorry about this. All this, it's…"

"I understand, don't worry." He watches them leave. The tension between them is tangible and they head for the door without speaking another word.

When Becker notices Charlie looking at him, he waves at her to come into his office. "Marks, tell me you got something?"

"Yesterday we kept an eye on the apartment the whole day. At one point in the afternoon Jason Denver showed up. Known drug dealer, but we haven't been able to pin anything big on him. He went into the building, stayed for about an hour, left again. I had someone follow him, nothing happened. Another patrol is keeping watch right now."

"Richard?"

"No one has seen him, Sir. I don't know, maybe Brenda was wrong. Maybe there is nothing 'big' happening." Charlie narrows her eyes. "Should I have gone after Denver?"

"On what basis? No, you did the right thing. As long as we don't have anything specific, it's better he doesn't know we're watching."

"Yeah, that's what I thought,' she nods. "Now what, Sir? We tried talking to more people in the neighbourhood, but no one is opening his mouth. This Victor guy seems to have an iron grip on them."

"And Logan didn't discover anything more?"

"It was Sunday, Sir, I didn't want to disturb him. And he did help earlier. He's the one who got Brenda talking, so the whole stake-out was sort of his merit." Charlie makes a mental note to blame Toby in person for that lost day.

"Right. So basically at this point, we have nothing? Great, the mayor is going to love that one." Becker sighs.

"What did the Evans want?" Charlie asks.

"They wondered if we had found their car yet. They seem to be more concerned about the car than about their own son."

"Do I hear a hint of accusation in your voice, Sir?"

"You didn't hear anything, Marks. It's merely a statement. But your earlier feelings may have been right. Appearances are deceiving. The father clearly pointed out that he doesn't care what happens to the boy."

Charlie knows better than to gloat on the fact that her boss admitted she had been right before. "Money cannot buy love, no matter how hard you want it to," she says.

"Getting all philosophical on me, Marks?" Becker wonders, his eyebrows raised. "We need more information. Go see that Brenda girl again, talk to her friends, ask around in the bar she works in. If that gang hangs out there often, maybe they let slip something at one point. Someone has to talk!"

"I'll also ask Toby to keep his ears open when he's driving around town in his ambulance. You never know." Charlie grabs her jumper and leaves.

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, hospital, 10 am

"Hey, Olivia." Oz stops the young doctor as she passes him in the corridor. "Have you seen Toby this morning?"

"Why would I have seen him? He works with you, right?" Olivia wants to keep going, not sure she wants to talk about Toby, but Oz gets in her way again. "Oz, I need to work. Have you tried calling him on his cell phone?! You know he always has trouble waking up on Monday mornings."

"I did try his cell phone, he doesn't pick up." Oz' voice gets a worried tinge. "I even went by his apartment just now, no one's there. I thought he might be with you."

"No, he isn't. Last time I saw him was Friday. He cooked me diner, remember? Have you tried the police station? He got a call from Charlie that night, it had something to do with that carjacking."

Oz seems relieved. "You're right, he's probably there. He said the detective wanted his help. Mind you, he could have given me a call this morning. I am running out of excuses to explain his absence to Ryder."

"He probably left his phone at home. And hey," Olivia points at someone behind Oz' back. "There's Charlie, ask her if she's seen him."

"Morning," Charlie greets them. "Do you know where Toby is? I need to talk to him about something." Both Oz and Olivia stare at her. "What?" She wonders. "What is it? Have I got something between my teeth?"

"You mean, you haven't seen Toby today either?" Oz asks.

"No. Why would I? He's working with you, isn't he?"

"Detective, Toby's missing. He's not at work, he's not picking up his cell phone and there is no one in his apartment."

"Tell me you're joking." Charlie's eyes pierce into Oz's.

"No, I wish I was."

Charlie immediately takes the phone out of her pocket and starts ordering whoever's on the other side of the line to open a missing person's file. "Toby Logan, 28, paramedic. Tell the patrol cars to keep an eye out for him. Let Becker know. And send someone to Logan's apartment. I'll be there as fast as I can."

She shuts down the connection and turns towards the two friends. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I haven't seen him all weekend." Oz confesses.

"We met for dinner in his apartment last Friday," Olivia says. "I left somewhere around ten in the evening. You called him that night." There is a trace of blame in her voice.

Charlie pretends she doesn't notice. "Yes, I asked him for some help. He came with me on Saturday, but he went home around three in the afternoon. I haven't seen him after that."

She's thinking. Toby had come with her to the police station to check out Victor's file. Charlie told him to go home and stay out of the case from then on. Did he maybe ignore her orders? It wouldn't be the first time. Especially since the guy seems to harbour a soft spot for any kid living on the street.

"What is it, Detective?" Oz eyes the woman suspiciously. She knows more.

"I don't know," Charlie shakes her head. "I was just wondering if maybe he went investigating on his own. We found some more information on the carjacking, I told him to leave it up to me now."

"And since when does Toby listen to you?" Oz points out. "He's in trouble, I knew it."

He grabs his jacket. Olivia throws her papers on the desk and takes off her lab coat. As she is about to follow Oz out of the hospital, Charlie holds them both back. "Woh, where are you two going?"

"What do you think? We need to go looking for him." The panic is clear in Olivia's voice.

"Forget it. Let us do our job. You stay here in case he shows up after all. Where would you start anyway?" Seeing the lost look on Olivia's face, Charlie softens up a bit. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Toby can take care of himself."

She puts her hands on Olivia's arm. "I'll bring him back to you, ok? But you need to let me do my job."

The doctor nods as she manages to hold back her tears. "Ok."

"Oz, you take care of her." Charlie tells the paramedic. "I have to go now. I'll call you when I know more."

"I'll keep trying his cell," Oz adds.

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, old apartment block, 11.30 am

For the fifth time that morning Toby's mobile phone buzzes against his chest. The first time it happened he nearly jumped out of skin, surprised that the thing is actually still in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Toby assumes it is Oz trying to reach him to ask why he is not at work. That also means it's Monday morning and he's been tied up in this place for over a day, with no food and hardly any water. His arms feel strained from the unnatural position they are being held in. And the ropes around his torso are uncomfortably digging through his clothes.

The gag around his head makes his mouth dry and the stench fills his nostrils every time he breaths in. No one has come to check up on him since last night. As he is wondering if they will just let him rot there, the door opens.

"… mad. I'm telling you: we'll be rich!" That blond kid again.

A second guy grins. "Do you really think Victor will give us the job, Brick?"

"Who else?" The blond, who apparently goes by the name of Brick, asks. "Vic knows he can trust us. And no way he's letting Rich do this by himself anyway."

"What about him?" The thug looks at Toby. "I'm not comfortable with this. Someone will come looking for him and then what? What does Victor want with him anyway?"

"Right now, we need to take him to the hangar. That way if someone comes for him, they'll never find him." Brick takes a knife out of his pocket.

Toby involuntarily pulls back, but the guy only cuts the ropes around him. After being supported by the cords for so many hours, Toby falls on his knees when his legs give way. The two men grab his elbows and pull him back up. After a few seconds Toby manages to stand on his own feet again and he is pushed out of the door.

"Hang on." Brick stops him. Out of nowhere he pulls out a second piece of fabric and ties it in front of Toby's eyes. "Better he's doesn't know where we're going."

Now tied up, gagged and blindfolded Toby feels utterly vulnerable. A big wave of claustrophobia spills over him and he needs all his power to suppress the upcoming panic. Right at that moment his cell phone start buzzing again…


	6. No escape

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**Author's note**: Another big thank you to all you readers out there. You are the reason I am writing this, so keep up the good work. ;-) This chapter contains a fair bit of angst again, even some strong language. Be warned. I hope I didn't exaggerate things too much...

Bree1387: Thank you!

LoneTread: I am glad the telepathy is understandable enough, I did have some worries about that. And thanks for the compliment on my English. ;-)

lookingatstars: I have some (unwanted) free time and I've been wanting to write for a long time. So at one point I just decided to get started. I am a few chapters ahead of the story here, so I can update every (other) evening (well, evening for me; that is: GMT+2 at the moment) I hope you can manage your impatience! ;-) Also, I feel honored to be some sort of inspiration to your fanfic, a big thank you for saying that!  
And how did I get into the Listener? Untill recently I lived in the Netherlands and it aired over there every Sunday.

Hala: Lol! We understand one another! Hahaha. You'll be happy with this chapter then...

Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl: Thank for the reviews! Me writing for the show? I wish! And where would be the fun in a phone that doesn't go off at exactly the wrong moment? ;-)

BellaRide28: Soon enough for you? :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday, old apartment block, 12.15 pm

Victor is fuming. "Where does this come from?" He's holding Toby's cell phone in his hands and looks at his two companions.

"It was in his pocket, boss. Started buzzing a few moments before." There's apprehension in Brick's voice. He can tell Victor is pissed they didn't discover the phone before. "Don't worry, boss. It's not like he could use it or anything."

Toby is standing in between the two guys that came to get him earlier. When his phone went off they searched his pockets and took him to Victor, who is sitting behind a wooden desk. Without his sight and his telepathy still a bit shaken, Toby has to rely on his hearing to understand what's going on, but he can feel the tension in the room.

"Idiot!" Victor shouts. "If someone reports him missing and goes to the cops, they can track him down by this thing. Don't you guys ever watch a movie?"

The bald man turns the phone around in his hands. He hesitates for a second. "You know, maybe we could use this to our advantage." He starts pushing some buttons. "And look what we found: Osman Bey. Must be a good friend. He tried to call you several times already today."

"He even left you a message." Victor holds the phone to his ear. "You won't mind if I listen to it, right?"

"_Toby, where are you, man? Ryder is all over me. I drove past your place and there's no one home. Should I be worried? Just give me a call, will you? I can't keep making excuses for you."_

"Toby? Well, well." Victors studies the man in front of him. "You do have a name after all. This opens up opportunities." Fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket and finding a ballpoint on the table, he starts writing down the number from the screen.

"Maybe we should give your good friend a call. See how much he really wants you back. But first…" He throws the cell phone against the wall where it shatters.

Toby struggles against his captors. The last thing he wants is getting Oz involved in this mess. One of the guys grabs his arm and twists it upwards, causing Toby to bow to escape the pain.

"You better behave, boy," Victor threatens. "We may need you alive for this thing to work, but that doesn't mean you necessarily have to stay unharmed."

Standing up Victor signs the boys to bring Toby. "You two take him to the hangar. Take the back exit, I don't want to take any risks. And make sure he doesn't see where he's going. Meet me when you get back, we need to work out that job I have got for you."

"Sure boss," Brick answers, grinning broadly. "Should we bring Richard?"

"Yeah, make sure he knows this is no game. I don't want him running off on me at the last minute. It's time he gets his hands dirty after all I've done for him."

"No problem. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Good," Victor walks towards the entrance, waving the piece of paper. "Now I have a phone call to make."

Toby feels himself being dragged through the hallway. He tries to remember the blue print of this building from his earlier days, but he has a hard time orientating. After a few minutes he can hear a door opening. He can't hear the usual noise from the traffic outside, so Toby assumes they have exited through a back alley. He didn't even know there was a back way out of this building.

The side door of a van slides open and Toby is pushed inside, scraping his arm on the side as he stumbles inside. While Toby can hear one guy getting behind the wheel, he knows this may be his last opportunity.

Before the second guy has the time to close the door, Toby kicks his legs forward, aiming for what he hopes is the other one's body. His feet connect with the man's stomach and he flies backwards through the open door of the car. Before either of them has time to react, Toby slides out of the van.

Only then does he realise he has no idea what to do next. He runs in what he can only guess is the right direction, but his lack of sight slows him down. Trying to loosen the gag around his mouth by rubbing it on his shoulder, he can already hear the guys behind him. There is no way he's getting out of here.

And then the gag gives way. It slides down his face and a big gulp of fresh air enters his mouth. "Help! Anyone? Help!" Toby starts screaming.

A sharp kick against his legs makes him stumble. One of the guys grabs him around the waist, effectively throwing him sideways on the ground. Toby tries to get away, kicking out with his legs and crawling backwards.

"Help! Please!" He keeps shouting, until he can feel one of them grab a hold of him. Before he can kick out again, the man is on top of him. Toby struggles as his assailant puts a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"You little bastard!" A voice is breathing heavily against his ear. "You'll pay for that!"

During the struggle the blindfold has also come undone and Toby can see the second guy running up. It's over, he failed. His hands dig painfully in his back as the heavy blond guy is still sitting on top of him, pinning him down.

The kid withdraws his hand, but before Toby registers what's happening the fist connects hard with his head. Stars explode in his brain. Another blow, more stars.

"You got it coming, you son of a bitch!" Brick is growling, enraged that he nearly let this man escape. "You'll be sorry you got this stupid idea."

After the third hit Toby can feel the delicate hold on his telepathy slip. Old images are forcing their way back in his mind. _"You are getting what you deserve, Logan!"_ Flash. _Pain_. Flash. _A girl crying and begging._ Flash. _"Stop it!"_

He's breathing hard. Forcing the flashes to the back of his mind, Toby opens his eyes as he can feel himself being pulled up. The sudden upward rush makes him swagger on his feet, but he doesn't get the time to pull himself together.

Another swing at his head causes him to fall back again. With his hands behind his back, there is nothing to break his fall and he lands heavily on his side. Blood is now flowing freely from his nose and mouth.

_Sneering faces_. Flash. _"You arrogant bastard!"_ Flash. _A kick in his stomach_. Flash. _"You really thought you could get away with it?"_ Flash. _The girl yelling_.

"You thought you could be the big hero and run off on us?" Brick is kicking him in the ribs. "You thought you could do it?!"

Toby curls his body around his ribcage. Not again. It's too familiar. He can't distinguish between the past and the present anymore, as the mind of the blond kid in front of him starts invading his brain. The thoughts leave no option for interpretation. Brick wants to hurt him badly, clear and simple.

If Ray were here, he would probably be able to give Toby a very detailed explanation on how his telepathy is reinforcing his own feelings from the past. How what he reads in Brick's mind is unconsciously triggering and strengthening old memories. How this is causing his mind to overload and make him loose touch with reality. How his precious gift can turn out to be this terrible curse.

But Ray is not there and all Toby can think about is that it needs to stop. The guy has to stop kicking. Or he has to stop breathing. It doesn't matter. It just has to stop because right now he is losing his mind. Literally.

His body however is not ready to give up fighting just yet. While his mind is barely aware anymore, his lungs automatically keep sucking in air as much as they can. His hands keep twisting in their bonds, fruitlessly trying to break them. His legs keep struggling to get their footing when they pull him upright again.

"Stop it! You're killing him." The voice comes from far away. Toby is too far gone to even care whether it is a voice from the present or the past. His legs fail and he drops to his knees in front of his attackers.

"He's got that strange look on his face again." Brick is holding back his next swing and grabs Toby's collar. "Look at him. His eyes are all weird, man."

"Let's just get him out of here." The second guy is looking around nervously. The whole fight didn't take longer than a few minutes, but the noise and Toby's shouting may have alerted someone nearby.

Brick hesitates a bit longer, but seeing Toby helplessly in front of him, he knows the man will cause no more trouble. "Help me get him into the van. I don't think he can walk by himself anymore."

Feeling two pair of arms roughly grabbing his, Toby's body finally gives in to the pleading call from his mind. A blissful darkness washes over his senses and he welcomes unconsciousness with open arms.

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, Toby's apartment, 12.40 pm

Charlie turns around in the apartment one last time. Nothing seems out the ordinary. A couple of police officers had done a search through the place, hoping they might find a clue as to where the paramedic may be. But no luck.

Neighbours hadn't seen him all weekend, but then again Toby is a loner. He doesn't have a lot of contact with the other people in his building so they aren't particularly worried when they don't see the man for a few days.

The detective grabs her phone. She calls the officers in the patrol car in front of Victor's place. "Anything out of the ordinary?" She asks without introducing herself.

"Nothing, ma'm," a voice at the other end of the line answers. "People walking in and out of the building, but no sign of Richard or that paramedic. Victor came out only moments ago but he doesn't seem to have any plans. He's just having a chat with his buddies outside the door. You want us to have a look inside?"

Charlie ponders this idea for a while. If Toby somehow managed to get himself caught and if he is being held in the building, he needs their help. But on the other hand she doesn't want to jeopardize the whole carjacking case if it turns out it has nothing to do with Toby's disappearance. Becker would kill her.

"Detective?" The voice interrupts her thoughts. "Do you want us to go in?"

"No," Charlie shakes her head. "No, stay where you are. We need more information." She closes her cell phone only to have to thing start ringing almost instantly. Becker.

"Hello chief."

"Marks, we may have got something." Becker hurries on. "I had the guys put at trace on Logan's phone. It was turned of before we could get an exact position, but they managed to narrow it down to a few square miles."

"That's still sounds like a large area." Charlie reacts disappointed after her initial shimmer of hope when her boss said they may have found something.

"Yes, but you should know that the building Victor lives in is in that particular area. However, don't get too excited, Marks. There is nothing that actually connects Logan to the place. Did you find anything in his house?"

"No, nothing." Getting into her true investigating mode, she starts reconstructing the possible events. "Toby must have gone to the apartment by himself on Saturday. Maybe he even saw Richard, tried to talk to the guy and got caught."

"Why would Victor attack him?"

"Maybe he somehow figured out Toby knows more about the car thefts or maybe Toby said something stupid that gave him away." The detective rolls her eyes. That would just be Toby.

"Ok," Becker admits. "And then what? He kidnaps Logan and hides him in the building?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Charlie thinks. "Maybe at first. But it's risky to keep him there too long. Even if most are too afraid to go against Victor, someone may always find Toby and decide to start speaking after all."

"You do realise this is all a lot of speculation?" Becker retorts. "The only tangible thing we've got is that Logan's cell phone was situated in an area near that building."

"Come on, Chief. You think the cases are not connected? I personally don't believe in coincidences and my gut feeling tells me Toby's in that building."

"You know how much I trust your gut feeling," Becker answers somewhat sarcastically. "And I don't care much for coincidences either. But you cannot risk this case based on a gut feeling. I need evidence."

"I know." Charlie's instincts scream at her to storm into the building right there and then, but Becker is right. She cannot risk Toby's life like that. But she can't help feeling guilty about the whole situation either. After all, Toby didn't want to get involved. He only came with her because she pretty much left him no choice.

"Marks?"

"I'm still here. I know you're right, Sir. It's just…" She hesitates. "We have a series of carjackings, a screwed up rich family whose son has become a small criminal, a street girl who claims her boyfriend is in big trouble and an arrogant gang leader. And then there's Toby's disappearance."

"What are you saying, Marks?"

"All these facts are connected, I know it. But we can't seem to find the one missing link that can give us an incentive to dig deeper because no one is talking to us. It's frustrating." Charlie sighs. "Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to complain like that."

"Don't worry about it." Becker sympathises with his young detective. She cares about that paramedic. Hell, even he cares about the kid. "Just keep asking around. We both know there's no such thing as a perfect crime. Sooner or later someone will talk and then we got him."

"Yes sir." A beep makes Charlie look at her phone. "Sorry sir, but I have to go. I've got a call waiting." She hangs up and answers her new incoming call. "Hello?"

Oz' voice nearly shouts in her ears. "Charlie?! Someone called to say they have Toby and they want money."


	7. Risky tactic

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**Author's note**: This is not a chapter I am 100% happy with (far from it even). I feel there are some details that don't quite add up, some pieces that aren't quite right. Things didn't really work out and I apologise. It clashes a bit with the previous chapter, but I did the best I could and I hope you won't mind it all too much. You'll also notice a 'police tactic' that I am not very sure off. It's not legal, that's for sure, but I am not even sure that what I said is entirely correct. Just go with it, ok? ;-)  
The story is nearing its end, only a few chapters left, so things will start to unravell pretty quickly from now on. I hope you will stick with it to the end and keep reading and reviewing, even if it is to say that you don't like it anymore... ;-) I can only learn from positive and constructive feedback!

BellaRide28: I didn't leave you waiting for too long now, did I?! :-)

Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl: Thank you for the very positive review!

Me-against-the-world: I meant 'chief' as a synonym for 'boss', but apparently that's not right then? Thank you for mentioning that, I'll keep it in mind (I didn't even know 'chief' was a rank in the police force). Blame my "non-native English status"! ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday, police department, 1pm

Oz accepts the cup of coffee Charlie is offering him. "Thanks." He still seems shaken from the phone call he received half an hour ago. Both him and Olivia are sitting in the police headquarters. Oz had contacted Ray. The man had been out of his mind with worry and Oz feels guilty he completely forgot to call him earlier.

"Now, go again from the beginning," Charlie sits down on the corner of the desk.

Oz scrapes his throat. "I tried Toby's cell once again, but it went to voicemail after ringing a few times. Only five minutes later however I get a phone call back and I saw it was Toby. So I immediately answer and ask him where he is. Only it wasn't Toby."

The paramedic takes a sip from his cup. "I didn't recognize the voice, but he said that he had Toby and I had to pay a 100 grand if I wanted to see him back. He also said no police. I didn't know what to do. Did I do the right thing by calling you anyway?"

The last question is aimed at the brunette on the desk. Charlie smiles. "Yes, the only right thing. Did he say anything more about where to drop off the money?"

"He would call back later today with more details."

"Charlie, they said no police!" Olivia is on the verge of tears. "If they find out we called you, they're going to kill him."

"Nobody is going to kill anyone. They want the ransom, they won't get anything if Toby's dead." Charlie doesn't mean to sound to hard, but she's not only reassuring Olivia right now. She has to believe Toby is still alive.

"What do we do now?" Oz is staring at the detective.

"You stay here and wait for that phone call. When he calls back, you ask if you can speak with Toby; we need to know that the guy is speaking the truth. And write down where they want you to take the money."

"Ok," Oz nods. "I can do that. For Toby." He thinks for a moment. "I was always a bit jealous when Toby plays the big hero and saves the day, but now that I have to be the brave one, I am not sure I like it. Being the sidekick is more my thing."

The detective smiles reassuringly. "You'll be fine." When she sees her boss walking into his office, she follows him in.

"Marks, I want you to concentrate on Logan's case and the ransom right now." Becker says. "Don't worry about the 'higher powers'. Even they will have to admit a missing person is more important than some stolen cars."

"Thank you, sir." She knows he cares more about Toby than he's letting on. The fact that he goes against his own bosses is prove of that. After all, the car thefts are still supposed to be their first priority and there's no evidence Toby's disappearance is connected in any way.

"Don't mention it," Becker continues. "I have Denver's file here. Apparently there are rumours floating around that a big shipload is coming in. Narcotics have been watching him for a while now. I told them not to interfere with our investigation and let us know when it looks like our cases are mixing. But for now we can leave Jason Denver to them."

Charlie is glad. That's one piece of this complicated puzzle taken care off. "What about Richard?"

"He's the least of our troubles right now. In the big scheme of things he's a small fish. Our guys are keeping an eye out for him, but we need to focus on the bigger picture here. Besides, I'm pretty sure that if we can nail this Victor guy, we'll find dear Richard."

The woman considers this a second. "Ok. And what about Victor? I still believe he's the one who's holding Toby, although the officers keeping watch didn't see him making a phone call at all."

"He's probably told one of his friends to do it. The man's not stupid." Becker closes the first file and opens the next one.

"I got a call from Nick. He and his partner are asking around on the streets again. He reckons some guys know more than they let on but so far no one's cracking." Becker quits talking, studying the file in his hands. He seems to consider something.

"We need a breakthrough, Marks. Every extra hour that a person goes missing reduces our chances of ever finding him back." he then continues. "Maybe it's time we take a risk."

"What do you mean, sir?" Charlie is not sure she wants to know.

"Victor is too smart to let himself get caught. If we arrest him, maybe one of his mates will panic and do something stupid."

"What about Toby? If he is still in the building he may get caught in the crossfire and be used against us. We have no right to put his life in jeopardy like that!" The detective shakes her head .

"Marks, you said it yourself that keeping Logan in that building is too risky." Becker says.

Charlie sees his logic, but is still not entirely convinced. "By the way, on what grounds do you want to arrest Victor?" The detective wonders.

"Assault during a car jacking. Someone filed an anonymous complaint against him."

Charlie can't believe what she's hearing. "Why haven't I heard about this complaint before?" When Becker doesn't answer, she realises: "There is no complaint, is there? Sir, this is a really bad, not to mention dangerous, idea! You'll get in trouble for forging evidence."

"We arrest him, we have 24 hours to find something serious on this guy before we have to let him go again." Becker explains. "It's a risk, Marks, but do you have a better idea? It gives us a chance to tighten the screws on the man during the interrogation. Or someone else will finally open their mouth."

"And if we don't find anything?"

Becker stares at her for a long time. "That is not an option, Marks. Your gut feeling better not let us down this time."

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, somewhere in the afternoon

Toby slowly opens his eyes. The blindfold hasn't been replaced and his eyes adjust to the semi-darkness around him. He's sitting in a large stone hangar filled with several cars. He has no idea where the guys may have taken him. The place doesn't look familiar at all and who knows how far they had driven in the van.

His hands are still behind his back and when he pulls he can feel they are also attached to something in the wall behind him. The gag is back in place so screaming for help is no option, although he doubts anyone is close enough to even hear him. Toby can honestly say he's never felt this bad in his entire life. Every inch of his body is in pain and the iron grip around his chest every time he breathes in, lets him know that at least one of his ribs may be broken.

To top it all his stomach is starting to let him know it doesn't agree with the harsh treatment of no food in two days. As there is nothing he can do about that, he starts taking in his surroundings. The cars must be the prizes from the carjacking; waiting for the heat of the crime to cool off a bit before they are sold on the black market.

Not for the first time Toby wonders how he managed to end up like this. The one time he actually didn't want to get involved. When he caught Helen's thoughts some days before, he could not begin to imagine it would lead to this. All he could read back then was a mother desperate to save her son from whatever negative spiral he'd gotten himself into.

Mind reading however is no exact science. It is a deceiving thing; his own experiences earlier that day had proven that. Maybe he relied on it too much to keep him out of trouble. He had run into the building without thinking twice, convinced he could save Richard.

Oz was right: maybe he likes being the hero.

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, old apartment block, 5.25 pm

Richard is walking into the big room with some hesitation. Ever since that strange guy had followed him into the building last weekend and told him he could help, he couldn't stop thinking about the man. Brick had hit him around the head and for a few moments Richard believed the man to be dead.

After that episode Victor had told him to lay low, to stay in the building and make sure the cops didn't find him. Victor would take care of the man (who turned out to still be alive), but Richard had been too scared to ask what exactly he meant by that. He didn't think Victor was a killer, but who knows?

Ever since the car jacking at his parents house things had gotten out of control so badly. Richard was convinced that after the cars, he'd be a free man and he could go and live with Brenda. But his mother had recognised him and the cops had come looking for him right the next day.

Victor had been furious. And Richard started to wonder if he should start fearing for his life. True, life on the streets is never danger-free, but under Victor's wings he's always been relatively safe. To a certain extent he even understands Vic wants something in return for those years of protection. But now he's not sure if he can ever get away from the man. Victor had told him last Friday, after the carjacking debacle, that he owed him a big favour now. Richard hadn't fully understood then what it was about, but he knows it is going to be more dangerous than stealing a few cars.

He is about to find out as he steps through the door.

"Richard, do come in." Victor is overly friendly. "Close the door behind you, will you?"

The young man does as he is told as he notices a person in the room he doesn't recognise.

"Richy." Victor starts. "You remember me telling you last week about this job I have for you? Well, you are about to hear the details." He points at the strange man. "My friend here needs your help. Have you ever heard of Jason Denver?"

Richards gives a small nod. Does this have to do with drugs? Oh God!

"Well, Jason needs a chauffeur to make a small trip and guess what? You can be that person. Brick and Tom will accompany you. Of course this trip is your payback to me, but if you do a good job, there may be more opportunities for you, if you know what I mean."

They want him to be a drug courier! And not just this one time. What has he gotten himself into this time?! Brenda had been right; maybe he should have just turned himself in last week when all the trouble started.

"Did you hear me, Richy?" Victor is standing up now.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Where is this trip going?" He tries to sound strong.

"All you need to know is in here," the stranger speaks for the first time, handing him a small file. "You drive to the appointed place, you talk to no one when you're there. You hand them these papers. Everything is taken care off, all you need to do is be there on time and come back."

Richard's hand is shaking slightly when he takes the folder.

"And don't try anything fancy. You will regret it!" The man adds threateningly.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Monday, police department, 5.45pm

The phone rings. Oz waits for Charlie's sign before he answers it. "Hello?"

"Have you got the money?"

"I want to talk to Toby first. I need to know he's ok."

"Your friend will be fine as long as you give me the money."

"How do I even know you're telling the truth?" Oz sounds more certain now; Charlie is nodding him on.

The voice hesitates. "You take care of the money. I want it by tomorrow night. I will contact you later and then you can talk to your friend. Remember, no police or your friend pays the price!" And he hangs up.

Charlie looks over her shoulder at her colleague wearing headphones and pressing buttons on a computer in front of him. "Have you got a location?"

"It's a payphone on the corner of fifth and King's street."

"Damnit! They know how to play this game." Charlie turns around. "You did really well, Oz."

"Where am I supposed to get hundred thousand dollars?" He wonders.

"Don't worry about that now. We are working on a plan. If all goes well, you won't need to pay anything."

"If all goes well?" Olivia asks in a high voice.

"Look. Let us do our job, we have experience with this, ok?" Charlie isn't nearly as certain as she pretends to be. Becker's plan is one of desperation and they can only hope it will work out. She doesn't want to think about the alternative.

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, old apartment block, 6pm

Victor swears when he notices the group of police officers enter the building. They walk straight up to him.

"Vicor Sandez? You are under arrest for assault and car theft." A small, rather round police man makes him stand facing a wall, his hands above his head and his legs slightly spread. As the officer starts searching him, the others walk further into the building, checking every room.

"What are you talking about? You can't do this!" He tries to turn around again, but the agent pushes his shoulders back.

The other occupants of the building get the same treatment. Victor can feel his gang keeping their eyes on him as they are hearded into a corner by the officers, ready to act if he would say so. Luckily that Toby guy is no longer in the apartment. Victor catches Brick's gaze and gives a small nod; the kidnapping plot will still be played. Him being in jail for the time being would actually provide him with a nice alibi. And he would be back here in no time.

The cops had nothing on him, they were bluffing. He never actually stole a car himself, so no one can put him at any of the scenes. Or did Richard rat them out? But he just spoke to the guy not even half an hour ago, no way he managed to alert the police and tell them the whole story in that short a time. And if he did talk then Victor would not be the only one arrested right now. No, these cops had nothing on him.

"Put your hands behind your back." Two clicks later Victor is escorted towards the police car outside. Just before the car takes off, he notices an officer come out of the building holding a bag with the pieces of a smashed cell phone in his hand. Shit.


	8. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**Author's note**: I guess the previous chapter wasn't all that bad after all then? Thank you very much for the support. No Toby in this chapter. I've told you we are coming to the conclusion so this chapter gets the ball rolling...

Bree1387: Thank you! You are right of course, this is fiction after all.

BellaRide28: Hahaha! "The listener doesn't listen"... And another story? Who knows... keep reading! ;-)

SaraLikeMe: Giving him a hug might indeed not be the best idea. ;-)

Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl: All good things come to an end, don't they? Unfortunately.

Hala: The story's not really going very far any more, it's almost finished...

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday, old apartment, 8pm

Brick is pacing back and forth in the big room. Things don't look good. Victor got arrested only a couple of hours before and already the place feels different. The other gang members seem lost without anyone telling them what to do.

To an outsider the whole group looks like a tough bunch, but in reality they are only following a leader. There aren't many rules on the streets, but respect and hierarchy are probably the two most valuable principles. Victor is the number one, he's calling the shots and now that he's gone, people seem to wait for someone else to step up.

Brick knows that if Victor doesn't come back soon, fights will break out to establish the new pecking order. And he's not sure how it will all work out. Being Victor's second in command, so to speak, the others are looking at him right now but he also knows none of them respect him in the same way they listen to Victor.

All in all, this whole situation sucks. All he can hope for is that Victor is released within a few days. In the mean time what is he supposed to do with the cars? And then there's the job he is supposed to do with Tom and Richard tonight. And of course there is Toby, he still needs to call his friend back and show him some prove.

Brick makes up his mind. The cars can stay where they are until Victor comes back. It is too dangerous to move them now anyway with cops investigating and all. First he'll pay that Toby a visit, let him talk to his friends and then he can go and finish the job for Denver.

A few rooms down the hall Richard is pacing as well. He is supposed to play chauffeur tonight and he's told to wait here for further instructions. But then the cops came and they arrested Victor. Did they know anything about tonight?

When he ran away from home all those years ago, Richard had been living in the streets for a long time before he got in touch with Victor's crowd. The first few months had been great, he finally felt like he belonged somewhere, like people actually cared for him.

Nothing like home where his mother remarried some rich bloke only seconds after his father had died. The man had never shown any interest in his wife's first son. As soon as he could he had shipped Richard off to some fancy boarding school as far away as possible.

But with Victor Richard felt like he had finally found what he'd been looking for. Life still wasn't easy, far from it, but the guys had each other's back and Richard belonged to a family again. Then Victor started asking 'favours'. Nothing too big at first: pick-pocketing or stealing stuff in a supermarket.

When he met Brenda at the bar a few months ago, he fell for her head over heels. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew he could never truly be with her as long as he stayed with Victor. So he told him he wanted to leave. That's when Victor suggested the carjacking to pay him off.

Now Richard realises he's been naïve to think Victor would ever let him go. And he also realises that if he goes through with the drug job, he will have lost his last chance to get out. Stealing a few wallets or a car even is nothing compared to drug dealing.

There is only one thing he can do. He feels stupid for not thinking about it earlier. But with Victor now out of the picture, things all of a sudden look clearer and simpler. After he checked no one's following him, Richard leaves the building, the file under his arm.

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, police department, 8.30pm

Oz looks up as he notices the female detective leave the interrogation room. "And?" He asks.

Charlie shakes her head. "He's not talking. He's arrogant and he knows we don't have anything serious against him." When she sees Oz' defeated face, she continues: "But we still have over 20 hours to find something, so don't give up yet!"

"But you said you have found Toby's cell phone?!" Olivia says. "Can't that be used as evidence or anything?"

"It only proves Toby was in the building at one point. We can claim that Victor used it to find Oz' phone number, but really, anyone could have done that."

"And what about his fingerprints?" The doctor insists.

"Same thing. Victor could have picked up that phone at any time. He says he found the phone on the ground, but it was broken. He couldn't get it to work again."

"So what? He smashes it just for kicks?"

Charlie understands Olivia's frustration. "It is possible. There is no way for us to prove that he's lying. Or that he even saw Toby for that matter."

Every one looks up as Becker joins them. "We have a witness who claims he saw a fight in an alley behind the old block. When our people showed him Logan's picture, he's convinced that he was the one being beaten up and taken away in a van."

Olivia gasps. "Oh my god!"

"Why didn't he report this in?" Charlie asks angrily.

"He recognised the other two blokes as members of Victor's gang. He figured he didn't want to get in trouble and pretended he didn't see anything." Becker shrugs. "It's a wonder we even came across this guy."

"When did this happen?"

Becker knows his detective is not going to like the answer. "This morning."

"What?" Charlie jumps up. "You mean, Toby was actually in the building until this morning? That means he was probably there Saturday night as well, when we had a first look around the place."

Her boss nods. "Yes, probably. Look, there is nothing we can do about that now. But we do know that Logan is alive and taken somewhere else."

"Yeah and a hell of a lot of good that knowledge does us." Charlie sinks down on the chair again, rubbing her eyes. This day seems never-ending.

"And we have a number plate on the van," Becker continues, ignoring Charlie's comment. "I have all the patrol cars looking out for it."

The brunette gives her boss a small smile. "Sorry, sir."

Before Becker can react, the door to the police department opens and a young man steps on through. "I am here to turn myself in and I want to make a deal."

They all stare at the man standing in front of them. The man who it all started with. Within a few minutes Richard is escorted into an interrogation room with Charlie right behind him. Becker goes next door after denying Oz and Olivia's request to join him. Through the one-way window he observes Charlie and the young man.

"What deal are you talking about?" Charlie immediately starts.

"I can give you more information on Victor and the carjacking. And I even have some extra things to show you, but I want protection afterwards and your word that I don't have to go to prison."

The woman considers his request for a few moments. "I can give you the protection. As for the prison sentence that is not up to me."

Richard leans back. "I have valuable information, but I am not saying anything before I have your word."

"Look pal, you're already knee deep in trouble here. The fact that you came in here by yourself proves that you know that. We can arrest you right here and now for stealing your parents car." Charlie notices a hint of fear flashing over his face. "You can help your case only if you cooperate, ok? Just tell me what you got and I promise you I will do whatever is in my power to help you."

Richard hesitates. "I will need protection from Victor. This guy said he had friends with the police and he could help."

"Wait a minute. What guy?"

"I don't know! He showed up last Saturday, said he spoke to Brenda and wanted to help me."

"You mean Toby?" Charlie glances behind her at the dark window before continuing. "Where is he now?"

The young man shrugs. "I don't know. Brick hit him pretty hard on the head; I haven't seen him after that. Victor would take care of it."

"Ok, let's just start from the beginning. And don't leave anything out! This is you one chance." Charlie pierces his eyes before leaning back in her chair.

Richard tells her all how he got involved in the gang, how he wanted to leave when he met Brenda. About the carjacking and his mother. About Toby. "And tonight I was supposed to meet this guy and pick something up." He shoves the file over the table towards Charlie.

"This is the job you're supposed to do for Jason Denver?" She looks through the papers.

The man in front her nods. He looks defeated. "I am not into drugs. I couldn't go through with because I knew I would never get out after that job."

"You did the right thing." Charlie closes the file. "Right now, I need to know where Toby is. You have no idea where Victor may have taken him? He never mentioned some other place? Anything?"

"I don't know! It's the truth. Look, can you really help me like he said?" Richard leans forward. "I cannot go back now, they'll kill me!"

"With your testimony we can put Victor behind bars and then you don't have to worry about him anymore. But we can't do this without you, ok?" Charlie holds his gaze.

He nods understandingly. "Yes, I'll testify. Will I have to go to jail?"

"I am sure we can work something out. The DA will appreciate your help not only in this case, but also with the drugs." She looks at the young man. "What about your parents? Can't you go home? We can have a patrol car outside your house until the trial, you'll be safe there."

"No." The one word leaves no room for discussion. "I am not going back."

"They are your family, Richard."

"No, they're not." His eyes are cold now. "My family died when my father died. My mother doesn't care about what I do and her new husband hates my guts."

"That's not tr…"

"Yes! Yes, it is true! I am sorry, detective, but I am not going back. I am overage, so I can decide for myself. You cannot make me."

"No, I cannot." Charlie sighs.

"I thought I had found a better family with the gang, but I guess I was too naïve to see the truth." He laughs bitterly. "The only one I have got left is Brenda, but I doubt she wants to be with a convict."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you are still young. You have got your whole life in front of you. Make something of it instead of feeling sorry for yourself. And don't waste your time with hating someone who will always love you. No matter what."

"Are you talking about Brenda?" Richard sounds confused.

Standing up, Charlie shakes her head. "A mother's love is unconditional, whatever you may think of yours."

* * * * * * * * * *

Monday, police department, 10pm

"Nice speech, Marks." Becker walks out of the room and follows Charlie back to the main office. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"If only I could believe it myself." The detective glances sideways at her boss. "You called his parents, right?"

"It's procedure, you know that."

"Yeah, quite the family reunion that will be." Charlie answers sarcastically.

"It's no longer our problem, Marks. We still need to find Logan." He points at Oz and Olivia in the corner of the room. "They should go home and get some sleep." And he leaves for his office.

When they notice Charlie, the two friends stand up. "And? Where's Toby?"

The detective pushes them back into their chairs. "He says he doesn't know what happened to him and I believe him."

"But what did he say?" Oz insists.

"You know I cannot talk to you about an on-going investigation, but we have enough evidence on Victor to keep him behind bars. It's only a matter of time now before we figure out where he is keeping Toby."

Before Oz can react, his phone starts ringing. "Hello?"

"I am with your friend now and you can talk to him so you know I speak the truth." An unknown voice says.

Putting his hand on his cell, Oz whispers: "It's them! The one who's got Toby."

"Shit, I forgot he was going to call." Charlie signs to a colleague nearby and apparently he immediately understands what she means. He puts some headphones on and disappears behind his computer.

"Keep him on the phone, keep him talking." She whispers to Oz.

"Hello? Yes, where is Toby?" The paramedic continues.

"Hang on". They can hear some noise at the other end. _"Talk to your friend, but don't try anything stupid."_

"Hello? Oz? Hello?" Toby's voice sounds tired.

Oz jumps up. "Toby?! Toby, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Oz!" His voice gains some strength. "Oz, I am ok! I don't know where..."

"Now you know, your friend is fine." The voice again.

"Toby? Hang on, let me talk to him again." Oz is nearly shouting in the phone now.

"No. You give me a hundred thousand dollars. Tomorrow night at midnight, you bring it to the fountain in the park. You put it there behind the bin and you leave."

"I need more time to get that amount of money."

"Tomorrow, midnight. Be late and your friend won't look so pretty in the morning." The voice threatens. "And no police!"

When the line is disconnected, Charlie turns to her colleague. "Anything?"

"He called with a cell phone and I managed to trace it to a hangar just outside town, near the lake." The officer smiles as he looks up from his computer. "I got an exact address."


	9. Rescue

**Disclaimer**: see first chapter

**Author's note**: And here's the very last chapter! I hope you will all be happy with how things worked out. Once again I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting me during this story. For my very first writing experience I couldn't ask for more! It has been a very fun ride.  
There are things that I wanted to put into this story, but as I have mentioned before the story took me elsewhere. This also means that I have more inspiration left now for a new challenge. So I can let you know now that you may be expecting more of my stories (if you want me to keep writing, that is). I cannot make any promise as to when, just keep an eye out...

BellaRide28: No more cliffies...

lookingatstars: it's the last chapter and not all that 'action packed' so I hope you like it anyway...

Hala: Thank you very much and you be happy after reading the author's note then! :-)

Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl: Thank you so much!

Here To Annoy: Hahaha! Yes, one does start to wonder!

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday, outside Toronto, 11.20 pm

It's pitch black. The headlights are the only source of light to go on, casting their shine a few meters ahead of the car. Charlie doesn't really know this area all that well. Every minute counts, but she can't drive overly fast.

Behind her three more police cars are following. Becker is sitting beside her, but the man hasn't spoken since they left the police department. Back there he had explained their course of action in a few minutes: check out the hangar and find Toby. Simple.

Of course there is more to it, but Charlie couldn't bring herself to listen. The moment she knew where Toby was, she just wanted to go and get him back. It scares her how much she cares for the guy. She is supposed to stay detached, to stay professional, but in this case her emotions interfere more often than she feels comfortable with.

In the distance the shadow of a big hangar suddenly looms against the sky. Technically this bit is still a part of Toronto, although it's a fair few miles away from the town's centre. Several of those hangars are situated there, most of them are rented out as storage facility for big local business. A bit further down the road there are a handful of houses.

The place is bathing in light compared to the dark road that's leading up to it. As she drives closer Charlie can't shake the eerie feeling that seems to be hanging around the scene. The signal came from the fourth hangar, but even without the exact address it is obvious which one they need.

The white van is parked in front of the big entrance door and a light inside is lit. There is no sign of life around the other buildings. Charlie parks her car right next to the white one; two of the other patrol cars drive around to cover the back exit.

"Careful, Marks," Becker warns her when she immediately runs to the slightly open doors. "We don't know how many people are in there."

Charlie draws her weapon. She waits for her boss to catch up, knowing he's right and that she needs the back up. _Toby? It's Detective Marks. We know you're in there, but stay quiet for now_. She doesn't know whether or not Toby can pick up her thoughts.

Becker stands on the other side of the door, his weapon at the ready. He nods and Charlie pushes the door open. In one swift motion she swings her arms around in front of her, quickly checking inside before she ducks back out.

The door is situated at the right of the building with a whole stack of big boxes piled up on the left, leaving only about a meter and a half of corridor to walk through. With the light at the other end of the hangar, this side is covered in shadows. Charlie has to go in further to get a better look.

She turns towards the entrance again, quickly motioning for her boss to follow. Keeping close to the boxes and with Becker right behind her, she moves forward. At the end of the row, she glances around the corner.

The first thing she notices are the cars parked in two lines next to one another. On the left more smaller boxes run halfway down the wall with right next to them, in the corner, a huge two-door gate that seems to be locked with a big chain. Two big trucks, backed against the right wall, block her straight line of view.

Charlie turns back toward Becker. "The stolen cars are here." She whispers. "There is a back exit, but it looks locked. I am not sure though. No sign of Toby or anyone else, but they may be behind those trucks." She points right in front of her.

Becker swears. "There may be more than one. Or there may be another door somewhere. There is no way of knowing what is behind there!" He walks backwards, dragging Charlie with him. "We need to check with the others first."

The detective shakes off his hands. "I'll stay here to keep an eye out. You go and talk with the others. This way if anything changes I can let you know."

The sergeant considers her proposal for a second and nods. "Ok, but you don't try to save the day by yourself, you hear me?"

Charlie doesn't answer but walks towards the end of the line again where she squats down. Becker sighs. He rather doesn't leave her here by herself, but he can also see the logic in her plan.

The moment her boss is gone Charlie executes her plan. "_Toby?_ _Toby, if you're there, makes some noise. Cough or something"._

From behind the trucks a muffled noise reaches her ears. It doesn't sound like coughing at all. Was the noise a coincidence? _"Toby, was that you?"_

More sounds. It must be him. _"Ok, I am in the hangar. Are there other people with you? Cough if there are."_

Toby would have laughed out loud if he hadn't been gagged. The moment Charlie's thoughts entered his mind he felt relief wash over him. But how she is using his ability right now makes the whole situation rather absurd. She wants him to cough again?

He tries his best, but the strange noise attracts Brick's attention. "What the hell are you doing? Keep quiet!" God knows what the guy is still doing here. It looks like he's reading some papers in a file.

"_Sorry Toby. One more thing I need to know: Are there more than one? Cough if there are."_ Toby closes his eyes and stays quiet. Could this really be the end of this whole ordeal? Despite his earlier apprehensions he lets his mind drift slightly, easily picking up on Charlie's whereabouts.

She's moving forwards slowly, her weapon in front of her. She still had no idea where exactly the one guy is, but looking from behind the truck she notices his back. He's sitting at a desk reading and doesn't seem to hear her.

"Hands up! Don't move!" Stepping from behind the trucks, she swing her weapon round and points it at Brick's back. He nearly jumps out of his skin before turning around.

"I said, don't move! Hands up!" Charlie shouts again. "Stand up! Slowly!"

He obliges, glancing sideways. Unconsciously Charlie follows his gaze and notices Toby. God, he looks awful! For a full few seconds she stares at the young paramedic, going against all her police training of never taking your eyes of your opponent.

Those seconds are all the guy needs to run at her. Before she can react he slams into her, knocking her backwards. Her instincts immediately kick back into gear and almost automatically she uses his forward motion to throw him over her. They both fall to the ground, but at least now he can't pin her down.

Loosing his advantage quickly Brick now scrambles to get to his feet, but Charlie's faster. She grabs his legs, making him trip again. Ignoring a sharp pain in her shoulder, she jumps on his back. Pressing her full weight against his shoulder blades, she yanks his right arm behind his back, twisting it high up.

"Don't even think of it." She's panting, but takes her handcuffs from her pocket. "You are under arrest for kidnapping. You'll get to hear your rights later."

Within minutes Becker and the rest of the police force swarm the building, taking Brick from her hands and securing the area. Charlie runs back to Toby.

"Hey, are you ok?" It's a stupid question considering the way he looks. But he's alive. "Let me cut this, hang on."

"Thank you," Toby manages to say once the gag is gone. "You wanted me to cough?" He raises his eyebrows questioningly.

Charlie smiles. The man can't be feeling too bad if he still finds the strength to joke at times of these. "Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind."

"An ambulance will be here soon," Becker stands behind his detective. "Good to see you in one piece, Logan."

"Thank you, sir." He tries to stand up, but the pain in his chest makes him abandon that plan.

"Just wait for the ambulance, will you?" Charlie puts her hand on his shoulder. "Don't prove the old saying of doctors being the worst patients."

"I'm not a doctor, I'm paramedic."

"Whatever. Stay put!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Tuesday, hospital, 10 am

"… and then I asked prove that you were alive. I mean, he could be lying!" Oz is talking animatedly, excitement obvious in his voice. "I wasn't going to just take his word for it."

"Of course not. But I wasn't dead, was I?" Toby is laying in the hospital bed, listening to his best friend explaining his heroic part in the story.

"No. Good thing Charlie found you, because I don't have a hundred grand, man."

Toby starts laughing, but stops when his ribs protest. Upon arrival in the hospital earlier last night, scans had proven he had a couple of broken ribs. Other than that he has a lot of bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. Nevertheless, the doctor wants to keep him in the hospital an extra day for observation.

"Have you seen Olivia?" Toby asks his friend.

Oz shakes his head. "What's with you two? She was worried sick when you were gone and the moment you're back, she disappears without even checking how you are."

"I told her Friday night." Toby confesses.

"You mean…" Oz points at his head. "… this?"

"Yes. She didn't take it all that well and before we had a chance to talk about it, all this happened."

"Right… She'll come round, man, don't worry. She cares about you, I could see that yesterday."

Toby doesn't answer. He had hoped Olivia would at least come to have a look at him, but he hadn't seen her since they brought him in.

"Look, I have to go. Ryder gave me permission to come and visit you this morning, but he'll kill me if I don't show up at work now." Oz starts to leave. "I'll come back tonight!"

"Ok, see you." Toby leans back into the big cushion, but before he can close his eyes the door opens again.

"Hey, you mind if I come in?" A female voice.

Toby looks up. "Charlie! No, of course not. Come in! How did it go with Becker?"

The detective shrugs her shoulders. "I got told off for going in by myself and I couldn't exactly tell him I knew there was only one guy. But I made up a believable explanation, so don't worry."

"Right. So I don't have to tell you that what you did was dangerous and stupid?"

"No you don't. Just like I don't have to tell you the same for what you did Saturday night."

"Touché." Toby smiles. "You're right. I didn't think. All I could think about was helping Richard. How is he by the way?"

"Fairly ok, considering. It's out of my hands now, but I am pretty sure they will cut him a deal. He'll testify against Victor. Together with your statement we can put him and his gang behind bars for a long time."

"And maybe Richard will go back to his family."

"I doubt it." Charlie knows this is an emotional issue for Toby so she changes the subject. "The major personally congratulated me on solving the carjacking case and narcotics are happy with their interception of a big incoming drug shipment."

"So all in all, you were the big hero of the day." Toby concludes.

"Pretty much. Thanks to your kidnapping." Charlie winks.

"You're welcome. You know I'm always ready to help the police."

"About that." Charlie lowers her eyes. "I am sorry I got you involved. I know you didn't want to and I shouldn't…"

"Don't!" Toby intervenes. "Don't blame yourself for any of this. I was the one running into that building by myself. This is not your fault!"

The woman nods. "Have you seen Olivia yet?"

"Subtle change, detective Marks. And no, I haven't." Toby sighs. "She's avoiding me. I can't blame her really."

"Give her time." Charlie gets up from the chair. "I have to go again. I'll see you soon, ok?!"

"Thanks again, Charlie." For the second time Toby leans back into the cushions. Fatigue all of a sudden overwhelms him and within minutes he falls asleep.

* * * * * * * * *

Tuesday, hospital, 2.35 pm

Slowly opening his eyes, Toby notices the white ceiling. For a second he can't remember where he is, but then it comes back. The kidnapping, the beating, the memories. Since the rescue he hasn't had the time to really think about it.

His childhood hasn't exactly been a happy one, but he always thought he dealt with those issues. Thanks to his gift it's obvious he hasn't. He should go and talk to Ray, ask some more questions about the things he can't remember, about the pieces of the puzzle he's missing. And of course he needs to talk about the loss of control, about the troubling memories that are just underneath the surface.

Brooding on this thoughts he doesn't notice the woman leaning against the door. Only when she walks in and puts a little package at his feet, does he look up.

"Liv! Sorry, I didn't realise you came in."

"That answers my first question then," she smiles. "So I'll move on to my second question: How are you feeling?"

"Better since I had breakfast and some sleep. But if you have a magic wand to heal my ribs?"

"No magic wand."

Toby nods, a careful smile on his lips. His eyes study her face and although it's tempting he stays out of her mind. "How are you? And what was going to be your first question?"

"Whether or not you are in my head all the time. Guess you're not or you would have known I was there." Olivia sits down at the end of the bed.

"Are you ok then with the telepathy?" Toby asks tentatively.

"I'm not there yet, Toby. It's not exactly something you hear every day and I just don't know how to deal with it."

"Then where do we go from here? In our relationship I mean?"

Olivia stares at him for a long time before she answers. "I'm not sure, Toby. I honestly don't know. I need some time, I think."

"I shouldn't have told you." Toby sinks back in the bed defeated. "I knew it. You'll never look at me the same way."

"Toby!" Olivia exclaims. "Of course you should have told me. I can't even believe you kept this from me for that long. And by the way, who else knows?"

"Ray of course. And I have told Oz and Charlie."

Olivia considers this. "And they are ok with it?" When Toby nods, she continues. "Ok, right. Look, can you give me some more time to work this whole thing out?"

"Take all the time you need. Ask me whatever you want to you and just so you know: nothing has changed as far as I am concerned. I love you, Liv, that won't change."

"I know," she whispers. As she is about to leave, she points at the package. "That's for you."

Toby rips the paper open. Inside is a small box with a cell phone in it. He holds it up smiling. "Just what I needed. Mine got destroyed."

"I know," Olivia says. "I hope you won't mind that I took the liberty of putting my phone number on the first speed dial."

She walks towards the door and just before she walks out she turns around. Gazing deep into Toby's soft, shockingly blue eyes she doesn't need to read his mind. He really does love her. And she closes the door.

THE END


End file.
